Une vie n'y suffira pas
by Nely Winged
Summary: Une fois encore comme dans d'innombrables fanfictions, une jeune femme se retrouve mystérieusement dans le monde de One Piece. C'est un monde rêvé, mais bien réel et loin d'être idyllique qui s'offre à elle, où se dresse autant de difficultés que de dangers. Un monde fait de piraterie et de grands noms, mais pas seulement de héros…
1. La Sphère

**Encore une histoire d'OC dans ce fandom, oui, mais ne vous attardez pas uniquement sur ce détail, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai à cœur de vous faire partager une histoire sympathique, comme tous ceux qui viennent ici, même si je n'ai pas la prétention qu'elle soit parfaite ou qu'elle plaise à tous. Je tente de faire quelque chose d'assez « réaliste », donc pas de pairing qui tombe comme ça du ciel tel un coup de foudre divin, ni de passé dramatique ou de lourds secrets, ni de supers pouvoirs complètement pétés ou mystiques, merci de votre compréhension.**

 **One Piece ne m'appartient pas, excepté mon OC.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La Sphère,  
** **ou quand vous voyez un objet vous attirant l'œil dans un vieux boui-boui, ne l'acheter pas, et laisser cette vieillerie où elle se trouve.**

J'ai toujours aimé les grandes et vieilles villes. Celles mélangeant à la fois vieilles pierres et constructions modernes. Celles qui vous offrent à la fois tout le confort moderne, mais également une histoire et une identité propre à elles-même, derrière les grandes tours faites de verre, les bâtiments modernes et contemporains, ainsi que le rythme cardiaque de la ville pulsant nuit et jour à travers sa masse grouillante de piétons, de voitures, de lumières. Car ce sont dans leurs rues les plus pittoresques et anciennes que l'on découvrent parfois des lieux insolites et percutant, qui vous accrochent l'œil et l'esprit pour y laisser une marque vive et indélébile, ainsi qu'un sentiment étrange, de curiosité, de surprise, et de bien-être. Ce genre d'endroit où, lorsque vous y pénétrez, vous n'avez plus vraiment l'impression d'être encore dans le même monde, mais bien d'avoir traversé une porte vous menant vers un lieu lointain et inconnu.

C'est en tout cas l'impression que j'ai maintenant, là, tout de suite, alors que je m'arrête devant la devanture en bois d'une boutique solitaire dans le vieux Londres. Le nom de celle-ci est illisible, le bois est rongé ou creusé par endroit, la poussière et la peinture écaillée n'aident pas non plus. On dirait un antiquaire en fait. Mais pas seulement. La différence est subtile, je ne sais pas comment la décrire. En regardant l'amoncellement d'objets derrière la vitrine, puis en pénétrant dans la boutique, il y a comme une impression familière qui vient me triturer le ventre. Cet endroit a malgré lui un petit côté féerique, le genre d'endroit qui nous évoque quelque chose de lointain, touchant à notre enfance et à nos rêves.

Tout simplement, je me rends compte que cet endroit m'évoque une de ces boutiques du Chemin de Traverse dans Harry Potter… Je souris à cette pensée et donne tout de suite mon affection à cette endroit rien que sur ce prétexte, alors que je laisse mon regard s'égarer entre des objets aux formes et utilités diverses, ainsi que sur des étagères débordant de livres. Des meubles, mais aussi un tas de bibelots bon juste à prendre la poussière pour la plupart… Des choses anciennes dont je ne sais pas dire de quelles époques elles datent, mais des objets plus modernes aussi, étonnamment.

Mes yeux se posent finalement sur une sphère posée en évidence sur un présentoir et sous une cloche de verre. Je crois que celle-ci est un peu plus grosse qu'une balle de tennis. Je m'approche pour la voir de plus près. On dirait qu'elle est en pierre, mais j'ignore de quel type. En tout cas, sa surface est toute lisse et on perçoit à peine le grain de la roche. La sphère est coupée en deux par des inscriptions en son centre et qui en font le tour complet. Des symboles bizarres et incompréhensibles, et qui ne m'évoquent aucun signe connu. Alignés les uns après les autres, sans logique apparente, je me dis que ce ne sont peut-être pas des motifs de décorations comme j'en avais eu l'impression au premier abord. En fait, on dirait d'avantage une suite de mots ou de lettres, mais dans un alphabet que je n'ai jamais vu. Un peu comme des runes en fait. Sauf que ce n'en sont pas, enfin bref. Je la trouve jolie, même si j'ignore ce que c'est. Comme souvent quand je vois un truc qui me plaît, mais que je ne pense pas acheter à cause du prix, je la prends… en photo. Oui, je sais, une vraie touriste... C'est un réflexe complètement bidon, et ça prend de la place inutilement sur la mémoire de mon téléphone. Mais je le fais quand même, et je prends même plusieurs photos pour l'avoir sous tous les angles, pour le simple plaisir d'en garder une trace.

 **« Bonjour, demoiselle ! »**

Je sursaute légèrement et me retourne, puis vois un homme grisonnant et vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux sortir d'une porte au fond de la salle, une pile de livres dans les bras. Sûrement le propriétaire. Je lui pose quelques questions sur l'objet de mon attention dans mon anglais franchouillard et maladroit. Je n'en en apprends pas grand-chose : il a acquis cette sphère chez un autre antiquaire il y a plusieurs années, malheureusement il s'est révélé que l'objet était impossible à identifier et à associer à la moindre époque car ne correspondant à rien de connu. En soi, c'est plus une vulgaire pierre qu'un objet de valeur pour les gens de son métier, mais il me dit qu'il la trouve joli, alors il l'a mise là en évidence pour que les visiteurs la voit.

 **« Vous la vendez ? Combien ? »**

Son regard se fait pensif un moment, et je commence à me dire qu'il n'a peut-être pas envie de vendre cette sphère, tout simplement. Mais finalement il me lâche un prix.

 **« 10 livres sterling.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûr ?**

 **\- Tout à fait.**

 **\- Alors je vais la prendre ! »**

Je lui remets la somme voulu, puis il me tend la sphère après avoir ôté la cloche de verre. Je reste interdite un instant alors qu'elle entre en contact avec ma main. Elle est tiède ! Pourtant d'ordinaire, la pierre c'est froid… Peut-être que je me suis trompée sur sa matière. Et pourtant, ça y ressemble… Une pierre, pas une pierre précieuse non, un gros cailloux de couleur sable. Mais un cailloux sans la moindre aspérité, soigneusement taillé au millimètre près. Il pèse un peu son poids, quelque chose comme une boule de pétanque. J'enfourne finalement la sphère dans mon sac à main, après l'avoir enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu dont me fait cadeau le vendeur, puis le remercie avant de quitter la boutique. Je parcours ensuite plusieurs rues avant de retrouver une artère principale, et de monter à bord du premier taxi, direction mon hôtel.

Et c'est en m'affalant sur le lit et regardant le plafond que je clos finalement mon échappée solitaire de la journée. Des vacances bien méritées, tout ça ! Ça fait déjà un mois que les cours se sont terminés pour moi, et je suis partie en vacances à Londres avec plusieurs camarades de classe. Mon premier grand voyage entre amis à l'étranger ! Aujourd'hui, après déjà une semaine passée à sortir en bande, chacun à voulu partir découvrir la ville de son côté. Je suis visiblement la première de rentrée. Ce soir, c'est soirée dans un pub typique du pays, et j'ai hâte d'y retrouver tout le monde !

J'ai encore bien le temps de flemmarder en attendant, mais j'opte pour me préparer déjà pour cette soirée, puis commencer tout doucement et tranquillement à me rendre à notre lieu de rendez-vous commun. Je me déleste enfin de mon sac puis me lève du lit, allant vers la penderie dans l'intention de changer de tenue, matant mon reflet dans la glace qui me renvoie le même regard noisette que moi. On est en plein été. Pourtant j'hésite à mettre quelque chose de plus couvrant qu'un simple débardeur, car on va rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit fraîche à tous les coups. Allez hop, j'opte pour un compromis : je garde mon débardeur beige et mon short en jean, mais je m'empare de ma vieille veste légère en cuir noir. Quant à mes tongs, luxe et marque suprême du touriste qui s'assoit sur les principes de mode car « Rien-à-foutre-je-suis-en-vacances-c'est-détente », je les garde, je suis trop bien avec. Pour ce qui est de mes cheveux châtains tirant sur des teintes à mi chemin entre le cuivre et le roux selon lumière, j'hésite à retirer ma pince qui les retient attaché, avant de me raviser. Ça aussi, je garde, et si j'ai froid en rentrant ce soir, je les détacherai, ça me tiendra chaud dans le cou et aux oreilles.

Ma veste sous le bras, je retourne finalement me poser sur le lit, levant le nez vers la pendule accrochée au mur. Parfait, j'ai largement le temps, alors j'en profite pour prendre mon sac sur mes genoux et en sortir ma trouvaille de tout à l'heure, que je déballe de son enveloppe protectrice de tissu. Je soupèse un instant la mystérieuse sphère qui émet toujours cette chaleur tiède, et qui me fait penser à celle qu'émette les appareils électriques, comme mon pc par exemple. Si la première fois je m'en suis étonnée, mais sans pour autant me fixer sur ce détail, là j'en suis sur le cul. Une pierre, un cailloux, n'importe, ça n'émet pas de chaleur de lui-même enfin ! La sphère n'était pas exposée à une lumière qui pourrait justifier ça, surtout qu'elle est restée dans le noir, dans mon sac. En tout cas, j'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cailloux de ce genre. Bon après, la science et moi… J'ai d'abord obtenu un bac ES, pour ensuite me diriger vers des études artistiques, y'a donc rien de très scientifique dans ce parcours. Bref.

Je la fait glisser entre mes deux mains jointes, la tenant au creux de mes deux paumes réunies, penchée sur la ligne d'inscriptions obscures qui la coupe en deux, comme si j'allais subitement réussir à déchiffrer ce charabia inconnu. Et si c'était une langue oubliée ? Un vieux dialecte jamais découvert, ou connu d'une poignée de personnes, peu-être des scientifiques ? Peut-être bien que c'était la part de mystère qu'avait cet objet qui m'avait attiré à lui. Et maintenant, j'avais l'air fine avec ce poids mort entre les mains, qui ne servait à rien et finirait pas prendre la poussière dans un coin. Je lâche un soupir bruyant à cette pensée.

C'est pas la première fois que je fais des achats compulsifs de ce genre, de babioles pour lesquelles j'ai un coup de cœur. Ça fait des souvenirs à ramener et à montrer, comme dans ces boutiques attrape touristes où on vous vend plein de souvenirs. On en achète pour garder une trace tangible de nos voyages, et puis finalement tous ces objets finissent pas encombrer une étagère là où on les pose pour ne plus les regarder qu'occasionnellement sans s'attarder dessus une fois rentré chez soi et passé plusieurs semaines. C'est triste quelque part. J'essaie de toujours accorder de l'importance à ce genre d'objets et aux souvenirs qui y sont liés, mais plus les années passent, et plus ils s'accumulent. Alors il y a des choses qu'on oublie, et qui prennent moins de place au fur et à mesure. Cette sphère-là est peu pareille : elle capte mon regard et mon attention pour le moment, et c'est pour ça que je l'ai acheté, elle me plaisait.

Je la fait distraitement tourner dans mes mains, relevant à nouveau les yeux vers l'horloge. Il est à peine 19 heures… Je devrais aller manger un morceau avant le pub, me dis-je distraitement, avant d'entendre un faible « clic ». Je baisse les yeux sur la sphère, mais je ne remarque aucune différence. J'ai dû rêver… Je me lève, passant la lanière de mon sac à main sur mon épaule, puis ma veste sur celui-ci, puis enveloppe la pierre de mes deux mains. Je la sens alors chauffer d'avantage et vibrer sans un bruit. Je sursaute, baisse les yeux vers elle et ouvrant mes mains, pour voir les étranges glyphes à sa surface illuminés d'une lumière blanche. Puis la sphère s'ouvre en deux, laissant échapper d'avantage de cette lumière, et la dernière pensée qui me vient à l'esprit avant de me retrouver complètement éblouie au point d'en fermer très fort les yeux, c'est que… Ça me fait drôlement penser à une Pokéball tout à coup !

* * *

 **Petit chapitre qui commence doucement pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance et le contexte. Plus de "One Piece" dans le prochain ! Je pense me tenir à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, donc à mercredi prochain !**


	2. One Piece

**Comme je ne suis pas là demain, je post dès aujourd'hui le second chapitre !**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent ou m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris ! Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant dès le premier chapitre, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **One Piece ne m'appartient pas, excepté mon OC.  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : One Piece,  
** **ou comment se vanter de ses vacances et épater tout ses amis en partant pour la destination la plus exotique qui soit.**

J'ai un mal de crâne comme j'en ai rarement eu, et je n'arrive pas à décoller mes paupières, qui se pincent toujours fortement, comme si je recevais toujours cette lumière incroyablement vive en plein dans la rétine. Alors que la douleur s'atténue quelque peu, je reprends en partie conscience de mon environnement. Je suis allongée par terre sur un côté, recroquevillée sur moi-même, les bras autour de ma tête. Et le contact frais de l'herbe et de la terre me donne un frisson. Minute. **DU GAZON, DANS LA CHAMBRE !?**

Je redresse le buste d'un coup, toute déboussolée et vaseuse que je suis encore, peinant à ouvrir les yeux et voir où je me trouve. J'ai comme un poids étrange sur l'estomac et suis prise d'un haut-le-cœur qui, heureusement, ne remonte pas plus haut. A tâtons, je sens que j'ai toujours mon sac et ma veste avec moi, et mis à part ça, je ne crois pas être blessée quelque part. Finalement mes yeux se réhabituent petit à petit à la lumière, et je découvre que je me trouve dehors, dans un petit parc. Je cligne des yeux, hébétée, le temps de digérer l'information puis me lève malgré les vertiges qui me prennent. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? C'est cette lumière qui m'a éblouit et m'a fait délirer pour que je me retrouve à déambuler jusque dans un parc sans m'en rendre compte ? Ça me paraît bizarre. Et je me sens tellement patraque que je suis certaine que je ne suis pas en train de rêver : en général, je me sens plutôt flotter dans ces cas-là. Le parc se trouve sur une petite colline, laquelle est encerclée par la ville.

Du regard, je cherche à me repérer en sondant les bâtiments, pour voir où Big Ben perce le ciel, mais je ne la vois nulle part. Mon hôtel n'en est pas loin pourtant… Et je ne le repère pas non plus ! En fait, vu le genre de bâtiments dans le coin, j'ai pas tellement l'impression de me trouver encore dans le centre de Londres, alors sur le coup, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop. Bon, j'ai pas tout compris aux cinq dernières minutes, mais tant pis. Déjà, demander mon chemin à un quidam que je puisse me repérer, le reste attendra. Ou me servir de mon smartphone, plus simplement. Je le dégaine de ma poche, et déverrouille l'écran, avant de faire la gueule en voyant que je ne suis apparemment connectée à aucun réseau.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire ? Je capte même en pleine cambrousse d'habitude… »**

Finalement, rien ne vaut la méthode à l'ancienne : demander de l'aide à un passant. Je range mon portable dans mon sac cette fois-ci et amorce un premier pas, mais mon pied butte dans quelque chose. La sphère ! Je la ramasse, et cette fois-ci son contact est aussi froid que n'importe quel caillou. Pire encore, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est comme dénué de cette énergie qui l'habitait il n'y a encore pas si longtemps. Sa couleur sable semble également s'être ternie. C'est désormais un vulgaire caillou à tout point de vue, dénué du charme que je lui avait trouvé auparavant sans que je ne puisse me l'expliquer. Elle est de nouveau fermée, et malgré mes tentatives pour la rouvrir et comprendre la réaction qu'elle a eu tout à l'heure, elle reste totalement inerte. D'un geste rageur, agacée de me retrouver je ne sais où et par l'opération du saint esprit, ou plutôt de cette foutue chose, je la fourre dans mon sac et reprends ma marche vers la sortie du parc.

Le quartier ne me dit absolument rien et je suis certaine de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds ici. Contrairement à la légende qui veut que les femmes aient un sens de l'orientation égal ou inférieur à zéro, je sais m'orienter et me souvenir des rues que j'ai déjà emprunté, moi ! Mais bref. J'interpelle une femme qui passe à ma hauteur, lui demandant où je me trouve. Elle hausse les sourcils et me lance un regard un peu hautain, puis me répond avec un accent qui me laisse perplexe, bien que je parviens quand même à la comprendre.

 **« Mais vous êtes à Loguetown, bien sûr ! »**

Mais oui voyons, c'est très clair, ça sonne même comme une évidence ! Si je le savais, je t'aurais pas posé la question, alors ne me regarde pas comme si je venais de te dire que j'avais vu passer une licorne aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel chevauchée par un pingouin ! Bon, il faut que je me calme. Ne pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé, comment je suis arrivée là, et comment retourner à mon hôtel, ça me chatouille un tantinet les nerfs je dois l'avouer.

 **« Et c'est quel quartier de Londres, ça ? Parce que le nom ne me dit rien du tout.**

 **\- Mais non voyons, Loguetown est une ville. Je ne connais pas du tout la ville que vous venez de citer. »**

Là, j'avoue que je commence à pâlir un petit peu et à sentir un début d'angoisse me tordre les intestins. Une ville ? Je ne suis plus à Londres ? Et c'est où ça, Loguetown, c'est pas dans la banlieue ? C'est un bled plus loin ? Comment j'ai pu atterrir ici ? J'expire un bon coup pour tenter d'évacuer ce sentiment de mal-être qui grandit en moi, sans trop de succès, ma voix tremblotant un peu.

 **« Mais si, vous devez forcément connaître. Je dois retourner à Londres, j'ai une chambre d'hôtel en plein dans la capitale, avec Big Ben pas loin. Tout le monde connaît Londres et Big Ben, même le dernier des incultes !**

 **\- Calmez-vous, je vous dis que je ne connais pas cet endroit ! »**

La femme brune se recule quelque peu alors que je viens de hausser nettement le ton sous le coup de l'énervement, celle-ci visiblement mal à l'aise et ne sachant quoi me répondre de plus, avant de reprendre.

 **« Vous pouvez très bien retrouver un hôtel ou une auberge ici. La ville est grande, ce n'est pas ce qui manque. Et vous devriez sans doute garder la chambre le temps de vous reposer… »**

Elle s'éloigne sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, allant même jusqu'à jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que je ne la suive pas. J'interpelle alors un second, puis un troisième passant, mais tous me réponde la même chose : je suis à Loguetown, et aucun d'eux n'a jamais entendu parler de Londres. Pire encore. Je ne suis soit disant plus en Angleterre, endroit qu'ils ne connaissent pas non plus… Tout ça n'a ni queue ni tête !

Alors que je tente de reprendre contenance, je vois un banc du coin de l'œil, sur lequel je m'empresse d'aller m'asseoir pour mettre fin au supplice de mes jambes qui flageolent et menacent de me lâcher, tout comme les bribes de sang froid qu'il me reste. Je ferme les yeux et prend plusieurs inspirations profondes, avant de me sentir plus sereine.

Bon, pas de panique ma grande. T'as aucune idée d'où tu es, mais t'es pas complètement cruche non plus et tu sais te débrouiller, faut juste te calmer. Difficile à dire, mais ça finit par venir, une fois les émotions de ma déconvenue passées. Ne pas connaître Londres, sérieusement ? Mais dans quel patelin je suis tombée ? Si c'était une caméra cachée, on m'aurait déjà prévenu du piège maintenant qu'il est passé, non ? Trop de questions, et pas assez de réponses, ça me plaît pas. Je m'empare de la bouteille d'eau que je trimbale dans mon sac et boit pour apaiser ma gorge devenue subitement sèche.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à mon portable m'indique que le réseau fait toujours grève. Un second, plus attentif et serein, m'apprend que le quartier où je me trouve est relativement calme et dénué de commerces, maintenant que je prends le temps de bien y regarder. Ou cet endroit est mort comme un petit patelin de retraités paumé dans un coin des Alpes, ou le centre-ville est complètement à l'opposé. Je penche pour la seconde option, étant donné que la femme de tout à l'heure avait l'air de dire que cette ville était grande.

 **« Bon, je fais quoi maintenant… ? »**

Mon ventre a dû forcément tout calculer et paramétrer à la seconde près pour se mettre à gargouiller précisément à ce moment-là, comme si toutes les étoiles s'étaient alignées d'un seul coup afin de lui donner leur aval pour agir. Bref. Je me sens déphasée, perdue, en déni quelque part. J'en reviens toujours pas. Et avec tout cela tombe une foutue question : si je ne suis ni près de Londres, ni en Angleterre… Où suis-je ? A cette pensée, je sens de nouveau une boule d'angoisse se former dans ma gorge, la compressant et l'asséchant, ainsi qu'un poids confus se trimbalant dans mon ventre. Je respire bruyamment plusieurs fois, comme si cela allait me permettre d'expirer mon mal être, puis je refoule et refuse en bloc ce mystère insoluble. Premier objectif, manger. C'est toujours une mauvaise idée de réfléchir le ventre vide en ce qui ne concerne.

Je quitte alors mon banc, m'aventurant à travers les rues pavées aux bâtiments affublés de couleurs pastels pour la plupart, demandant parfois le chemin du centre ville aux passants lorsque je ne suis plus certaine de celui-ci. Finalement plus j'avance et plus les rues se parent de boutiques et s'animent alors que la foule ondule dans celles-ci. Je m'engouffre dans le premier restaurant qui vient, ignorant totalement si l'heure du service est entamée, ou si je vais pouvoir aller me brosser pour manger maintenant. Je m'assois à la première table libre qui croise mon chemin, espérant au moins qu'à défaut de connaître Londres et l'Angleterre, les serveurs du coin viennent prendre commande auprès des clients comme dans un resto normal. Remarque, je ne suis plus à une absurdité près, alors je me prépare mentalement à tous. Au final, pas de panique, l'unique serveur de la salle vient me voir, et je ne tarde pas à lui commander de simples pâtes bolognaise. J'ai beau avoir un peu de liquidité, j'en ai pas non p-… Et merde.

Je tape le poing sur la table, me cachant les yeux de l'autre dans une pâle imitation de facepalm. On en revient toujours au même foutu problème : je ne suis soit-disant pas en Angleterre ! Alors si je ne suis plus chez les rosbifs, avec quoi je vais payer mon repas s'ils ne prennent pas les livres sterling ici ? Réalité, quand tu nous tiens… Je me pince même un coup pour voir si j'y suis vraiment, dans cette foutue réalité, et cesse aussitôt alors que mon corps réagit à la douleur. Enfin, un problème à la fois, je vois le serveur revenir avec mon plat…

Et c'est une fois repue, alors que le blondinet de serveur revient, que je lui montre mes pièces et billets en lui demandant si je peux payer avec car je n'ai que ça. A son air ahuri en voyant ma monnaie, je devine que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir et tenter de partir en douce sans payer, bien que ça me mette sacrément dans l'embarras comme idée. Toutefois ce sentiment disparaît rapidement lorsque je vois débarquer celui qu'on me présente comme le chef cuisinier et gérant de l'établissement, un homme au moins trois fois plus large que moi, une toque de chef couvrant partiellement une calvitie avancée, et affublé d'une épaisse moustache aux poils si drus qu'on pourrait sûrement s'en servir comme d'une brosse pour décrasser la vaisselle sale du resto.

 **« Comment ça, vous n'avez pas d'argent pour payer ?! »** tonne-t-il d'une grosse voix aussi rocailleuse que je l'avais imaginé. **« Puisque c'est comme ça, vous resterez faire la plonge et aiderez en terrasse pour le reste de la journée ! Et encore, je suis bien clément pour vous laisser vous en tirer à si bon compte, jeune fille ! »**

Je serre les dents mais ne réplique pas, n'osant même pas croiser son regard tant j'ai honte. Vieux schnock, c'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu ! Pays d'arriérés, c'est même pas civilisé ici d'abord… Je cesse plus ou moins de ressasser mes mornes idées une fois qu'on me plante devant un lavabo avec une énorme pile de vaisselle qui ne demande qu'à être nettoyée, me mettant au travail.

C'est un peu plus tard, alors que le restaurant commence à se remplir, ainsi que la terrasse, qu'on m'envoie sur celle-ci pour faire le service en compagnie de l'autre serveur blond de tout à l'heure. Lequel ne me quitte des yeux uniquement pour ne pas paraître impoli lorsqu'il s'adresse à la clientèle, autrement je sens bien qu'il me surveille au cas où je déciderai de me faire la malle ou autre. Je vaque à mes propres occupations avec aisance, ayant déjà fait le service dans des restaurants à l'occasion des grandes vacances, en essayant de faire abstraction de son regard insistant sinon je serai bien capable d'aller lui en coller une pour qu'il détourne le regard pour de bon. J'ai horreur qu'on me fixe comme ça, et puis c'est d'une impolitesse…

 **« Dit papa, après on ira voir la place où Gold Roger est mort, hein, pas vrai papa, c'est promis ?**

 **\- Mais oui, mon fils, maintenant écarte tes mains et ton ours de la table, et laisse la serveuse poser ton plat… »**

La serveuse, c'est moi. Sauf que là, je suis comme plantée bêtement devant leur table, pas parce que j'attends que le gamin pousse la peluche avec laquelle il fait mumuse sur la table, mais bien à cause de ce que je viens d'entendre.

 **« Vous avez dit… Gold Roger ? La place ? Là où y'a l'échafaud, tout ça… ? »**

Ma voix est devenue blanche et mon timbre en tremble quelque peu.

 **« V.. Vous savez où… il est ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, vous ne savez pas que la place n'est pas très loin d'ici ? C'est bien pour ça qu'on s'est arrêté dans votre restaurant, pour aller le voir après ! Là, juste en face, vous prenez de la deuxième à droite, et vous continuez tout droit. Vous ne pouvez pas la rater ! »**

Je le remercie dans un bredouillement à peine audible, dépose précipitamment les plats sur leur table, et me sauve aussitôt en courant vers la direction indiquée comme si j'avais une horde de zombies à la _The Walking Dead_ derrière mes fesses. Si l'autre stalker de serveur m'a vu ou me poursuit, j'en sais strictement rien, tant je ne prête pas attention aux bruits autour de moi, ni ne pense plus à rien dans ma tête, si ce n'est cette phrase prononcée par le gamin et le chemin indiqué par son père.

J'arrive finalement sur cette fameuse grande place, pliée en deux, les mains sur mes genoux à reprendre mon souffle, ce dernier d'avantage désordonné par la confusion qui règne en moi que la course en elle-même. Je finis par me redresser, un peu hésitante. Et puis je le vois. Là, dressé dans toute sa splendeur, sans qu'aucun doute ne soit permis.  
L'échafaud où a été exécuté le Roi des Pirates, Gol D. Roger.

* * *

 **L'anglais m'est apparu comme une évidence, c'est pourquoi contrairement à beaucoup d'autres auteurs, je ne considère pas le japonais comme la langue parlée dans le monde de One Piece. Que ce soit à cause du nom de certains endroits comme Logue Town, du nom des mers ou du continent, ainsi que des avis de recherche qui sont en anglais. A mon sens, justifier la chose par le fait que le manga est en japonais à la base, je ne trouve pas ça très cohérent.**

 **Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	3. Un Mauvais Départ

**Salut à tous, voilà la suite ! De mon côté, j'ai une petite avance dans les chapitres, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose. J'entame la rédaction du 7** **ème** **à l'heure ou j'écris ces lignes. Je compte sur les vacances (enfin ce qu'il en reste) pour prendre un maximum d'avance, car je sais qu'à ma rentrée en DUT, j'aurais fatalement beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. A ce moment-là, peut-être devrais-je vous faire patienter non pas une, mais deux semaines entre deux chapitres. J'aviserai le moment venu en fonction de mon avance.**

 **One Piece ne m'appartient pas, excepté mes OC.  
** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Un mauvais départ,  
** **ou quand vous essayer de fuir, il est préférable de regarder droit devant soi plutôt que derrière pour voir où en sont les autres, et se prendre le décor en pleine face comme dans Mario Kart.**

Non d'un kiwi !  
Je suis sur le cul, littéralement.  
J'ai fini par poser mon fessier contre les pavés, me retrouvant d'avantage surplombée par l'immense potence qui se dresse devant moi, cinquante mètres plus loin. Et le déclic se fait : Loguetown, mais oui bien sûr ! La ville où tout se commence, et tout se termine ! Je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite lorsqu'on m'a dit le nom de cette endroit, mais maintenant tout est clair. Je suis dans la ville où est née, puis mort, Gol D. Roger… **NON MAIS ATTENDEZ ! MIEUX QUE CA ! JE SUIS DANS…** One Piece ? Je lâche malgré moi un cri mi-hystérique, mi-horrifié, obtenant l'attention des passants qui doivent se demander si j'ai toute ma tête. Puis je me relève et me dirige vers la potence, aussi près qu'il m'est permi de l'approcher, alors que les questions jouent au bowling dans ma tête, se heurtant encore et encore dans un fracas tel que j'ai bien du mal à ne pas me mettre à penser à voix haute. Je me retiens tant bien que mal, sachant que ça ne fera qu'attirer l'attention sur moi. Oh bon sang, mais c'est totalement dingue !

Je me fige dans mon excitation mêlée à la panique, mes états d'âme retombant tout aussi vite. Puis je glisse doucement une main dans mon sac, laquelle referme dans la avec lenteur ses doigts sur l'artéfact de pierre que j'ai acheté un peu plus tôt chez un antiquaire. Tout ceci est arrivé après que je me sois mise à tripoter cette sphère, puis qu'elle se soit ouverte dans un flash lumineux. C'est cet objet qui m'a amené ici, je ne vois pas ce que ça serait d'autre, donc… Peut-être bien qu'il est aussi la clef pour me permettre de rentrer chez moi. Mais pourtant elle n'a plus réagit après ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel. Et son contact est si froid, maintenant… Je l'expose de nouveau à mon regard, cherchant à trouver des réponses qu'elle ne me donne pas bien sûr, avant de lâcher un soupir. J'ai entre mes mains la clef de ma venue ici, et probablement celle de mon retour, car après tout si le voyage est possible dans un sens, pourquoi pas dans l'autre ? Et pourtant, j'ai la sensation que faire le chemin inverse ne va pas être aussi aisé. Je choisis de replacer la sphère dans mon sac, préférant attendre de trouver un endroit et un moment au calme, isolée, pour retenter ma chance plus tard.

 **« Elle est là ! »**

Le cri soudain me fait sursauter, entraînant également un volte-face de ma part. J'apperçois le serveur avec lequel je faisais équipe en terrasse, le doigt pointé vers moi, et flanqué de deux marines qui foncent aussitôt dans ma direction. Je prends peur à la vue de leur fusil, puis comme accessoirement je ne tiens pas non plus à avoir des problèmes avec ces gens-là à peine débarquée dans One Piece, je ne réfléchis pas : je prends mes jambes à mon cou ! Slalomant parmi la foule de manière agile mais tout de même beaucoup moins spectaculaire que dans une bonne scène d'action au cinéma, je parcours une centaine de mètres, tourne la tête derrière moi tout en continuant ma route, puis… Mon visage vient violemment heurter quelqu'un, si bien que je me retrouve encore sur le cul une seconde fois, sonnée par l'impact. Je sens une main me broyer le bras alors que je reprends mes esprits. Le marine m'ayant attrapé me somme de me relever en tirant mon bras, tandis que je vois passer son collègue à toute allure devant moi sans comprendre. Mon regard s'attarde sur un béret bleu marine au sol. Celui de la personne que j'ai percuté peut-être ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir la question, on m'emmène d'une poigne de fer à travers les rues de la ville. 

* * *

Sérieusement, pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur moi ? J'aurai pu vivre une aventure trépidante en compagnie d'un célèbre équipage comme celui du Roux ou de Barbe Blanche, devenir pote avec un maximum de personnages tellement classes, vivre une romance dangereuse mais passionnante avec Kidd ou Law, et pourquoi pas me retrouver avec des pouvoirs trop cheatés comme un Fruit du Démon ou le Haki. Un peu comme toutes ces héroïnes de fanfictions à la noix que j'adore et que je lis sur Internet. **MAIS NON.** Je n'ai rien de tout ça, et maintenant je me retrouve à poireauter depuis sûrement plusieurs heures dans une cellule puant l'humidité, aux murs gris et tristes à pleurer. Ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'apercevoir Smoker ou Tashigi ne m'offre même pas un prétexte pour positiver un minimum. D'accord, je suis dans le monde de One Piece, c'est génial, tout ça, et je commence à assimiler cette idée petit à petit malgré le côte complètement fou, barge, improbable et taré de la chose. Mais si ce n'est pas pour profiter un peu des côtés agréables, où est l'intérêt me direz-vous ?

Il faut plutôt que je pense à rentrer chez moi, et cela passe par récupérer mon sac qui m'a été confisqué, avec l'artéfact sphérique dedans. J'ai convenu avec moi-même de lui donner le petit nom de Racaillou, malgré l'absence de ressemblance entre les deux, si ce n'est leur nature minérale. Voilà qui prouve à quel point je sombre dans l'ennui dans cette cellule pour parvenir à penser à des choses aussi ridicules…

Je lâche un soupir, au moins le vingtième depuis que je suis enfermée, pour tenter d'évacuer toutes ces mauvaises émotions. Agacement et inquiétude, le duo qui m'accompagne depuis que je suis dans cette cellule. Je tente de relativiser : c'est pas très grave, un repas non payé, surtout que j'avais déjà bien entamé le remboursement de ma dette, et qu'il serait dès à présent terminé si je n'avais pas perdu mon sang froid sur la terrasse. Je m'en veux un peu plus à chaque fois que je me repasse la scène en boucle dans mon esprit, et je ne peux même pas demander à quelqu'un de se mettre à ma place, de me comprendre. Si je raconte que je viens d'un autre monde, on va me prendre une folle. Enfin bref, pour en revenir à cette histoire, je ne pense pas qu'on me retienne bien longtemps. C'est juste pour l'exemple, pour me faire filer droit par la suite, et me faire un peu peur. C'est ce que j'espère en tout cas, que d'ici demain au plus tard, on me laissera sortir.  
Et après… Après, je n'en sais rien.

Des éclats de voix dans le couloir me font sortir de mes pensées, et je vois passer devant les barreaux de ma cellule, un marine conduisant un jeune homme roux et menotté, compliquant la tâche du soldat en se débattant comme il peut. Je me fais brièvement la réfléxion que pour le coup, il est vraiment roux lui, pas comme Shanks ou Eustass dont les cheveux tirent plutôt vers le rouge. Son regard croise le mien tandis que le marine menace de le frapper pour qu'il se tienne à carreaux, et ses yeux s'agrandissent sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Il est alors entraîné sans que j'en vois d'avantage, et j'entends la porte de la cellule voisine à la mienne s'ouvrir en grinçant, suivie d'un bruit mat, puis refermée et verrouillée. Le marine passe à nouveau devant moi sans me prêter attention, la paire de menotte à la main.

Intriguée par l'éclat de surprise que j'ai perçu dans ses yeux, je m'approche des barreaux, puis vient m'asseoir par terre dos au mur qui sépare nos deux cellules, les genoux ramenés vers moi, mes mains dessus. Après un moment de slience hésitant, je finir par me jeter à l'eau.

 **« Heu, salut… Pourquoi tu as eu l'air étonné en me voyant tout à l'heure ? »**

Seul le silence me répond au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. J'attends encore un peu, avant de toquer au mur derrière moi pour attirer son attention. Il ne peut pas ne pas m'entendre, lui aussi il n'est séparé du couloir que par des barreaux.

 **« C'est à toi que je parle. »**

La gêne vient gagner mes joues en une teinte rose sur celles-ci. Disons le franchement, je me sens un peu conne à parler toute seule sans recevoir de réponse, alors je finis par me renfrogner et tourner la tête vers le fond de ma cellule.

 **« C'est de ta faute si je suis là. »**

Son timbre est plus rauque que je ne m'y attendais et me laisse songeuse un instant, avant que mon cerveau ne se décide à assimilier le sens de ses paroles.

 **« Ma faute ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

 **\- Tu m'es rentré dedans un peu plus tôt, t'as déjà oublié ?** ricane-t-il. **Un des marines qui te poursuivaient m'a reconnu et m'a pris en chasse aussi. Je pensais réussi à l'avoir semé, mais au final… Me voilà coincé ici.**

 **\- Ah, bah… Désolée. »**

Sincèrement, je ne vois pas quoi lui dire d'autre, d'autant plus que je ne me sens même pas réellement désolée pour lui en fait. A ce que je crois comprendre, il doit être recherché, et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour une simple affaire de restaurant comme moi.

 **« Ah ça, tu peux l'être ! A cause de toi mon équipage va se demander où je suis passé…**

 **\- Ah, un équipage ? T'es un pirate alors ? Tu crois que tes camarades vont venir te sauver ?**

 **\- J'aime autant pas qu'ils l'apprennent, je leur laisserai pas le temps de le savoir…**

 **\- Comment ça ? Tu veux essayer de t'échapper, alors que ça grouille de marines ? »**

Maintenant que je me souviens, Loguetown est plutôt bien fourni en soldats, vu qu'elle se situe pile avant le passage pour accéder à Grandline. En tout cas, je crois que ma question a été celle de trop, car le rouquin me répond par un soupir dédaigneux auquel vient s'accoler le silence. Celui-ci ne tarde pas à être troublé par de nouveaux bruits de pas. Un marine vient se poster devant ma cellule, puis m'ordonne de reculer vers le fond de celle-ci. Je m'exécute, non sans une certaine impatience. Il me fait sortir comme je m'y attendais, me tenant d'une main ferme par l'épaule, me conduisant dans un dédale de couloirs. Nous finissons par arriver dans un coin du bâtiment qui semble être dédié à des bureaux, et je suis guidée dans une salle pauvre en mobilier et absolument vierge de toute décoration. Deux chaises, séparées par une table. Tout ceci fait très salle d'interrogatoire…

La main sur mon épaule exerce une pression pour m'indiquer de m'asseoir sur la chaise derrière la table et m'empêcher toute retraite, le marine restant derrière moi. Sûrement qu'on va me demander de m'expliquer. Ca ne m'angoisse pas plus que ça. J'ai merdé, et je ne compte pas le nier. En même temps, je pense pouvoir m'expliquer quelques circonstances atténuantes, notamment au niveau de cette histoire d'argent, puis de ma « _fuite_ » du restaurant, en les adaptant un peu sans trop mentir pour autant.

C'est alors que je lève un peu le nez, apercevant un escargophone de surveillance en haut de la pièce, que la porte s'ouvre sur un marine. Celui-ci est d'une taille banale pour un homme, les cheveux coupés très courts, un air sévère sur le visage qui le fait paraitre quelque peu ridicule et peu crédible avec son gros pif en trompette. Ca lui donne plus l'air coincé qu'autre chose. Je n'ai jamais fait trop attention s'il y avait des signes d'instinctifs pour distinguer les différents grades entre eux, si ce n'est que certains marines portent des manteaux avec un symbole voulant dire « _justice_ » dans le dos, si ma mémoire est bonne. Celui devant moi n'en a pas, mais à son maintient et son regard, soit ses chevilles devraient être aussi épaisses que ses cuisses, soit ce n'est pas un simple bidasse. Il prend place face à moi, pose ses coudes sur la table et croise ses mains au-dessus de celle-ci.

 **« Sergent Kain, en charge de cette première partie de l'interrogatoire. Vous êtes ici suite à une plainte déposée à votre encontre, on vous accuse de ne pas avoir payer votre repas pris au Gamanla, puis de vous être enfuie. Présentez-vous, puis expliquez-vous. »**

Ce que je fais. Puis je lui explique que j'avais bien de l'argent pour payer, mais pas dans la monnaie utilisée sur cette île. Que j'étais arrivée ici par hasard par bateau, sans donner de détails, et que je ne savais pas vraiment ou j'avais atteri. Que lorsque j'avais appris que j'étais à Loguetown et que la place où était mort le Seigneur des Pirates se trouvait à deux pas du restaurant, que je n'avais pas réfléchi en l'apprenant et que je m'étais empressée de m'y rendre pour voir cet endroit symbolique de mes propres yeux.

Je me débrouille pas trop mal pour improviser dans mon récit, et plus je progresse dans celui-ci, plus je me rends compte des limites de mes mensonges visant à garder mon secret. S'ils poussent jusqu'à fouiller dans les registres des bateaux arrivés récemment, ils se rendront compte que je n'étais sur aucun d'entre eux. Déjà que le sergent ne comprend pas très bien mon histoire d'argent vu que le Berry est répandu partout… Nous sentons tous les deux les failles de mon discours, mais je reste la plus sereine possible. Je conclus en lui disant que j'ai conscience de mes actes, et que je m'en repends sincèrement. Sur ce point-là au moins, je pense qu'il n'en doute pas. Me toisant une dernière fois d'un regard parfaitement impénétrable et indéchiffrable, le sergent finit par se lever puis par quitter la pièce dans le même mouvement, sans un mot. Je reste là un moment, pensant tout d'abord que mon gardien et moi allons partir aussi, mais sa main se fait toujours pesante sur mon épaule. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, mais ce n'est pas le sergent Kain cette fois-ci. Mes instincts enfouies de fangirl refont brutalement surface, pourtant presque aussitôt étouffée par une certaine angoisse à voir cet homme là, simplement pour mon petit cas de pas grand-chose. Face à moi, sur cette foutue chaise de métal qui doit être à peu près aussi confortable que la mienne, prend place le colosse alors qu'une désagréable odeur de tabac me parvient.  
Je sens alors le regard pesant de Smoker sur ma personne… 

* * *

**J'ai coupé plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu initialement, mais le moment me semblait bon. Sinon le chapitre aurait été deux fois plus long. Au moins, ça vous donne une certaine régularité, je sais que certains lecteurs n'aiment pas trop quand les chapitres sont trop longs ou inégaux entre eux en terme de longueur. A mes yeux, c'est un détail, mais bon…**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez** (enfin) **le prénom de notre miss, et celui du rouquin en prime !**


	4. Un début de réponse

**Je n'ai pas tout à fait le même âge que Kidd, mais cela dit, lui et moi partageons la même date d'anniversaire, le 10 janvier. C'est un signe que le destin m'envoie, je vous le dis ! En parlant de Kidd et de sa clique, vous aurez l'occasion de les voir, c'est prévu. Cela dit, si je connais déjà les circonstances, je ne saurais vous dire quand, mais sûrement pas avant un loooong moment, plutôt dans le deuxième arc que je dessine petit à petit dans ma tête. Mais bref.**

 **One Piece ne m'appartient pas, excepté mes OC.  
** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Un début de réponse  
** **ou il y a parfois des vérités dont on se passerait bien, mais si on les ignorait, on serait d'avantage dans la merde.**

Smoker. J'aurais presque pu m'extasier de le voir d'aussi près, en chair et en os. Presque.  
Il faut bien reconnaître qu'il est plutôt bel homme selon mes critères, quoiqu'un peu vieux, et de le voir là, à peine séparé de moi par la table, je peux vous dire que ça vaut le coup de se faire enfumer par ses fichus cigares. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment le moment le plus opportun pour jouer les fangirls à l'esprit mal placé en laissant mon regard s'égarer… D'ailleurs je jette juste un rapide coup d'œil global, pour juger de la carrure imposante du bonhomme. Entre le voir dans le manga, puis en vrai, il y a un tout un monde, littéralement et sans mauvaise blague. C'est fou quoi, j'ai l'air toute fragile à côté de lui, alors que j'ai une corpulence banale. Alors que mon esprit est accaparé par ces pensées et que je ne me focalise plus sur le regard sombre que Smoker me lance, sa main s'abat sans prévenir sur la table, me faisant sursauter. Celle-ci y laisse, ô surprise, ma sphère de pierre, avant de venir se caler dans sa jumelle, toutes deux réunies sous le menton de Smoker.

 **« Mes hommes ont trouvé ceci dans vos affaires. Je serai curieux de savoir comment cet objet s'est retrouvé entre vos mains. »**

Je demeure muette un long moment, m'interrogeant sur le sens de tous ceci. Déjà que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir se mêler de mon cas, une affaire pour le moins banale et sans intérêt, et maintenant voilà qu'il me pose une question toute simple, mais qui pourtant m'étonne et m'interroge. Je me rends compte que quelque chose va rapidement me faire défaut : je ne connais pas le manga sur le bout des doigts, loin de là. Mes connaissances de celui-ci sont imparfaites et incomplètes, il n'y a que certaines choses que je connais, n'ayant pas lu tous les tomes. Et si cette sphère est un objet connu de ce monde ? S'il avait une signification particulière ou je ne sais quoi ? Car après tout, à sa tête et pour qu'il fasse lui-même le déplacement juste pour ça, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que ce serait d'autre sinon ? Sentant que Smoker commence à s'impatienter et s'apprête à rempiler avec une nouvelle question, j'ouvre finalement la bouche.

 **« Je l'ai acheté chez un antiquaire. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi venir me parler de cet objet ?**

 **\- Quel antiquaire ? Où ? »** me demande-t-il en balayant ma question, ce qui me laisse quelque peu dans l'embarras car je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Les premiers mots auxquels je pense sortent aussitôt de ma bouche, tandis que je cherche une échappatoire.

 **« Alabasta. Mais je ne me souviens plus du nom de la boutique. »**

Sur le coup, je me rends compte que j'ai répondu trop vite, bafouillant quelque peu. Je suis capable de plutôt bien mentir quand je prémédite mon coup, mais pas là comme ça, en étant totalement prise au dépourvu. C'est encore pire qu'avec le type d'avant, là je ne sais pas du tout quoi inventer, je ne me suis pas préparer à ça ! Le doute ressort clairement du grognement qu'il émet en guise de réponse, sans doute est-il à peu près aussi convaincu que moi par ma réponse, c'est-à-dire aucunement… Il fallait bien que je dise un truc, mais pourquoi Alabasta ? La couleur de la pierre, qui me rappelle celle du sable, puis le fait qu'elle était chaude auparavant. Le sable et la chaleur, voilà ce qui m'a fait dire Alabasta sans réfléchir.

Smoker reprend d'une voix plus lente, menaçante.

 **« Vous ne dîtes pas la vérité. J'le sens, et vous le savez aussi. Alors je vais aller droit au but et vous le demander clairement.** – il prit ma sphère d'une main, orientant les symboles l'ornant vers moi – **Que fabriquez-vous avec cet objet orné des mêmes symboles que ceux des Ponéglyphes, et où l'avez-vous vraiment eu, nom d'un chien ?! »**

Je perds la contenance qu'il me reste en entendant ses mots et me sens pâlir, un sentiment d'effarement s'emparant de moi. Des Ponéglyphes ? Leurs symboles ? Bon sang, mais merde… J'ai pas pensé un seul instant que ça pouvait être ça ! J'en ai tellement peu vu dans le manga. La seule apparition de ces espèces de glyphes dont j'ai connaissance, c'est à Alabasta. Coïncidence, quand tu nous tiens…

En attendant, à la tête que je tire et que Smoker ne rate pas, je crois que j'ai perdu tout bénéfice du doute à ses yeux. Je tente quand même de rattraper le coup.

 **« Je ne savais pas que c'en était ! Et comment j'aurais pu le savoir, j'en ai jamais vu ! Vous savez bien comme moi que le Gouvernement interdit les recherches à ce sujet !**

 **\- Exactement, mais dans ce cas je me demande bien pourquoi vous mentez si vous ne saviez pas de quoi il s'agissait. De plus, rien que le fait de détenir cet objet peut vous valoir des ennuis. Vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je le mette sous clef…**

 **\- NON ! »**

Merde ! Je sens la poigne du marin à l'arrière, sur mon épaule, se resserrer pour m'empêcher de me lever dans le même temps où je m'exclame. J'ai réagi trop vite sans réfléchir, acculée par la situation et la pression qu'il me met, alors que j'ai besoin de cette sphère pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et peut-être rentrer chez moi. Ajoutons à cela cette histoire de Ponéglyphes qui ne fait qu'amener de nouvelles questions…

Smoker se relève, s'emparant de ma pierre.

 **« Peut-être qu'un retour dans votre cellule vous donnera l'occasion de réfléchir. Pensez-y. Vous risquez très gros, alors jouez franc jeu la prochaine fois. Mentir d'avantage ne vous sera pas profitable. Il va falloir vous le fourrez dans le crâne : vous avez déjà des ennuis, n'aggravez pas votre cas. »**

Et il me laisse en plan dans la pièce sur cette dernière déclaration, alors que j'enrage au fond de moi. Mon gardien me ramène, comme promis par Smoker, dans ma cellule, et je commence à me résoudre à l'idée que je vais devoir supporter ces murs gris encore un moment. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Et après ? Comment tout ça va-t-il finir ?

Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses à propos de ces glyphes, bien que je me sois spoilée un peu, on en apprend très peu à leur sujet. En revanche, je me souviens de l'acharnement que semble avoir le Gouvernement envers les gens qui veulent les étudier, eux et le siècle oublié. Il suffit de se pencher sur le cas de Robin. Et tout cela m'inquiète, car pour le coup, je n'ai plus trop l'espoir de sortir rapidement d'ici. Je crois même que mon futur ici devient incertain… Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir me faire ? Est-ce qu'on va me condamner parce que j'avais cette pierre gravée des mêmes symboles que ceux des Ponéglyphes ? J'essaie de ne pas laisser mon imagination et mon angoisse prendre le dessus. D'être ici, dans One Piece, sur le papier ça a tout du pur bonheur quand on est fan du manga. Pourtant, être ici me stresse profondément. Je connais mal ce monde, je ne vois pas comment je vais réussir à m'y débrouiller seule si je passe le cap de ma détention. Je n'ai d'emprise sur rien, je contrôle que dalle et je suis faible. Ici, je ne suis pas à ma place, et je ne rien y faire car j'ignore comment rentrer chez moi…

 **« Tu caches bien ton jeu en fait. »**

Je sursaute, relevant la tête. Alors que je m'apitoyais sur mon sort, je me suis remise dans la même position que tout à l'heure, dos au mur, repliée sur moi-même. La voix de mon rouquin de voisin de cellule s'élève à nouveau.

 **« En te voyant comme ça, on dirait pourtant pas que t'as des choses à te reprocher.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- J'ai entendu deux marines en parler tout à l'heure. Tu t'intéresses aux Ponéglyphes, tout ça ? T'as pas froid aux yeux, si y'a bien un des crimes les plus sévèrement punis, celui-ci en fait parti. »**

Je secoue la tête en soupirant.

 **« Non, tu te trompes, c'est un malentendu…**

 **\- Ah oui ? T'as intérêt à vite le dissiper alors.**

 **\- Je m'en doute, et puis j'ai aucune envie de croûpir des années dans une cellule juste à cause de ça. »**

Un long silence accueille ma remarque, et je pense un instant que c'en est terminé pour lui de notre conversation, avant qu'il ne reprenne.

 **« Ils vont pas t'enfermer pour ça. Ils vont t'exécuter pour faire un exemple, à ce qui paraît. Enfin c'est ce qui avait l'air de se décider. Le Gouvernement rigole pas avec ça.**

 **\- Q-Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Enfin c'est ridicule, on n'exécute pas les gens pour si peu !**

 **\- Malheureusement, des fois si. Je les ai entendu, peu après que tu sois partie. Ca avait l'air d'avoir été décidé dès l'instant où ils ont trouvé une preuve contre toi.**

 **\- T'en es bien sûr ? Mais… Si tout était déjà décidé pourquoi m'avoir interrogé… ? C'est quand même pas Smoker qui a décrété ça ?**

 **\- Qui ça ? Tu parles du Colonel ? Franchement, j'en ai aucune idée. En tout cas, quoique la Marine décide de faire de toi, tu peux être certaine que ce sera pas un sort enviable. »**

A vrai dire, je ne prête pas attention à sa réponse. De qui vient l'ordre, je m'en contrefous car je suis en train de réaliser peu à peu que si je reste ici… Soit je m'entête dans mes mensonges, et comme aucun n'est crédible ou du moins assez facilement vérifiable, on finira par me considérer que j'ai acheté cette sphère en pleine connaissance de cause. Donc je serai déclarée coupable d'un crime absurde qui aura été de posséder un vulgaire caillou ancien, et on me tuera apparemment pour cette seule et unique raison. Soit je sauve ma peau en m'évadant d'ici. L'idée d'essayer de leur expliquer mon histoire ne m'effleure même pas l'esprit. Soit on me dira que c'est une affabulation de plus tellement elle est dingue et tellement j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même, soit… Je n'ai pas trop envie de connaître l'autre possibilité, mais tout un tas de scénarios et d'images peu agréables me viennent en tête.

Bon. Quelqu'un a le tome « _L'évasion pour les nuls_ », ou bien un guide du routard de Loguetown et sa base de la Marine, avec les cartes, tous ça ? Non, bien évidemment… Assommer le garde qui viendra me servir à manger, ça peut marcher ? Non, je peux pas le surprendre, il me verra à travers les barreaux alors je peux pas le prendre par surprise, puis j'ai juste mes poings pour ça, aucun objet contondant… Faire le mort ? Feindre d'être subitement et terriblement malade ? Bordel, on dirait quelqu'un qui cherche une excuse pour sécher les cours, pas pour s'évader de taule… Je savais bien que j'aurais dû me passionner pour la série _Prison Break_ , je suis sûre que ça aurait pu me donner des idées plus élaborées que ça, si j'avais su… Oh. Mais bien sûr !

 **« Hé, le rouquin ! »** que je gueule un coup, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus bas et conspirateur. **« Tout à l'heure, avant que je m'absente, t'avais l'air de sous entendre que t'allais t'évader, pas vrai ?**

 **\- Ouais. T'inquiète pas, je te ferai coucou en partant.**

 **\- Hein ? Hé non mais, attends, si tu sors, tu pourrais me faire sortir aussi, non… ?**

 **\- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi si je suis là.**

 **\- Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, si je reste là, je risque d'y laisser ma peau ! J'ai rien fait qui puisse justifier ça ! Allez quoi, tu pourras jamais t'évader tout seul, cette ville grouille de marines, tu vas bien avoir besoin d'un coup de main ! »**

Seul le silence me répond, troublé par le léger écho de mes chuchotements qui s'amplifient, tantôt pour tenter de convaincre le rouquin, tantôt pour commencer à tempêter après lui. Merde alors ! S'il a les moyens de sortir de là, ça lui coûte rien de me filer un coup de main ! Juste pour me faire sortir de ma cellule, et au pire je me débrouillerai pour la suite, mais je n'irai nulle part si personne ne m'ouvre cette fichue grille ! J'ai rien pour la crocheter. Et puis de toute manière après réflexion, y'a bien que dans _Skyrim_ où j'arriverai à le faire…

Et le temps s'écoule encore, ou plutôt il refuse de le faire. En vrai, ça doit bien faire seulement dix minutes que je suis de retour en cellule, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait trois longues heures que j'attends tout en me torturant l'esprit sur ce qui va m'arriver ou sur des idées improbables pour me sortir de là. Ça me donne l'impression d'être revenue sur les bancs de l'école, au lycée, où chaque minute de cours passée me donnait l'impression d'avoir vécue une décennie. Puis à la sonnerie, je retrouvais toute ma jeunesse et ma vigueur comme par ma magie. Dire que j'étais tellement heureuse d'être sortie de tout ça pour enfin me tourner vers des études qui m'intéressaient. Me voilà pourtant de nouveau accablée par cette même sensation…

Après un moment passé à attendre sans la moindre notion du temps, j'entends finalement des pas résonner sur le même sol froid où repose mon derrière, lequel commence à trouver désagréable d'être assis par terre. C'est le même type que m'a sorti de ma cellule tout à l'heure, sauf qu'il arrive avec un plateau entre les mains. Rien de bien fou, juste un pichet qui doit contenir de l'eau, un morceau de pain, et un autre qui me semble être du fromage. Hé mais… **ET MOI ALORS ?!** Je le vois dépasser ma cellule sans se préoccuper de ma personne, visiblement pour apporter le plateau à mon voisin. J'entends un cliquetis suivit d'un grincement, m'indiquant qu'il a ouvert la porte pour donner le plateau de nourriture au rouquin. Sauf qu'au lieu d'entendre à nouveau la même chose indiquant qu'il referme et repart, j'entends un bruit que je n'identifie pas, suivi de brefs sons évoquant une lutte silencieuse, pour se conclure par un grognement. Et plus rien. Alors je le vois, là, tout souriant devant ma cellule, comme pour me narguer et se foutre de ma gueule. Ce fichu rouquin ! Non mais j'y crois pas, il a fait le même coup auquel je pensais, autrement dit assommer le gardien… **BORDEL, MAIS CA MARCHE VRAIMENT UN TRUC AUSSI SIMPLE ?!**

Son geste me prend de court avant que je ne prononce quoique ce soit. Faisant tourner un trousseau de clefs autour de son index, il s'empare alors de l'une d'entre elle et tente d'ouvrir ma cellule. Chose qui arrive finalement au bout de trois essais de clef infructueux. Je le regarde, à la fois heureuse, reconnaissante, mais avec aussi de l'incompréhension.

 **« Bon ça va, arrête de me regarder comme ça et amène-toi. Faut qu'on se tire de là. »**

J'acquiesce vivement à ses paroles, trop contente de sortir de ma cellule, voir même de cette base de la marine si on ne se rate pas.

 **« Au fait, je m'appelle Kahan. Et toi ?** **»** me demande-t-il.

 **«** **Gillian. Gillian Guibert ! »**

En sa compagnie, et en admettant que ma chance allait tourner, je me surpris moi-même par mon regain d'optimisme qui me disait que j'allais peut-être réussir à me sortir de cette situation délicate dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée malgré moi.

* * *

 **Et voilà, vous n'avez plus de prétexte pour appeler mon OC principal « Micheline », ou autres petits surnoms affectifs, n'est-ce pas ? _*regarde ses lecteurs parfaitement au hasard*_**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Fuir Loguetown !

**Plusieurs choses, avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre !**

 **J'oublie toujours de le dire, mais bienvenue aux nouveaux followers (qui ne sont plus si nouveaux pour certains, depuis le temps), et merci pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur !**

 **Et je me rends maintenant compte que la fin du dernier chapitre n'était pas claire (je l'ai pourtant relu presque une dizaine de foix…). La narratrice s'appelle Gillian, et notre rouquin, Kahan. J'ai ajouté une petite ligne au moment de leur présentation pour qu'il n'y ait plus de méprise.**

 **J'avais prévu de couper ce chapitre, car il est bien deux fois plus long que les autres. Cela dit, l'idée me gênait quelque peu car je le vois comme un tout. Finalement, le problème est réglé : comme je déménage entre temps et que je ne vais pas pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine, j'ai finalement recollé les deux bouts de chapitre pour vous le donner d'un bloc, histoire de compenser.**

 **Et aussi, j'ai convenu avec moi-même de rehausser le rating de la fanfiction par prévention, car j'ai tendance à avoir une sensibilité personnelle moindre pour tout ce qui est le langage ou la violence, et donc pas toujours correcte. Et puis je me dis que cela concorde mieux avec l'idée globale que j'ai de cette fiction et de l'évolution que je lui prévois.**

 **Enfin, il y a plusieurs choses qui se passent et qui sont dites dans ce chapitre. Les choses s'enchaînent un peu rapidement. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour que le tout soit le plus clair possible, mais si certains points vous paraissent obscurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **One Piece ne m'appartient pas, excepté mes OC.** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Fuir Loguetown !  
** **ou comme disait Murphy, « Si tout semble aller bien, c'est que vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qui vous attend. »**

 **« Bouge-toi Gigi, on a pas de temps à perdre, faut se tirer de là ! »**

Gigi. J'ai horreur qu'on me donne ce surnom ridicule. D'habitude je prends bien le temps de le faire comprendre aux gens, mais là je dois avouer que c'est pas trop le moment de se chamailler pour ça. Alors que nous remontons en courant le long couloir désert ainsi qu'une série d'escaliers, je tente de faire ralentir Kahan pour qu'il m'écoute.

 **« Attends ! Avant qu'on parte d'ici, je dois à tout prix récupérer mes affaires ! Il doit y avoir un coffre ou quelque chose tout près où ils doivent stocker les affaires des détenus, non ?**

 **\- T'es sérieuse là ? Oublie ton sac à main, ta palette de maquillage ou je ne sais quoi. Je suis même prêt à t'en racheter si on arrive à sortir de là, pourvu que tu te magnes et que tu ne me fasses pas regretter de t'avoir délivrer !**

 **\- Mais, crétin, je suis pas superficielle à ce point, si je te le demande c'est parce que c'est extrêmement important ! Et puis, tu dois bien vouloir récupérer tes armes ou quelques babioles non ? Tes berrys aussi, si t'en avais ? Ce sera pas du luxe d'avoir un peu d'argent si on est en cavale.**

 **\- Bon d'accord, tu marques un point… Ce sera pas du luxe non plus, comme tu dis, d'avoir des armes pour se défendre quand on tombera sur des marines. On fait ça, et on s'arrache en vitesse. »**

Nous arrivons finalement devant une porte après avoir continué notre route. Pour avoir déjà fait le chemin jusque là, je sais que derrière celle-ci se trouve le poste de garde des cellules situées plus bas. Je pense qu'on trouvera ce qu'on cherche ici, du moins je l'espère. Peut-être pas pour mon artéfact en fait… Smoker l'avait sur lui, et aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il en a fait par la suite. Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, vu la nature de cet objet, je me mets à douter qu'il le garde au même endroit que mes autres affaires… Enfin ça ne sert à rien d'y penser maintenant, il faut d'abord qu'on entre dans cette salle en empêchant le garde de donner l'alerte. Kahan me fait signe de rester derrière lui. Il doit avoir un plan en tête. Enfin j'espère, et quand je dis « _plan_ », ça veut dire autre chose que de défoncer la porte d'un coup et profiter du relatif effet de surprise pour maîtriser la personne derrière… Un peu comme ce que le rouquin vient justement de faire. Le pauvre homme a à peine le temps de se lever de sa chaise que Kahan est déjà en train de lui foncer dessus, et le renvoie se rasseoir d'une violente droite. La chaise et le marin partent tout deux en arrière, puis plus rien. Hé bah ! Il doit avoir une sacrée force, plus qu'il n'y paraît ! Je le vois alors se pencher vers sa victime pour lui faire les poches, le délestant de son sabre et de son pistolet par la même occasion.

 **« Tiens, attrape ! J'espère que tu sais viser. »**

Puis il me balance le pistolet que je rattrape de peu, ne sachant qu'en faire. Je n'ai jamais tiré de ma vie, et je ne sais même pas comment fonctionne ce genre de flingue d'un autre âge. Encore si c'était un automatique comme ceux de mon monde, je dis pas, c'est tellement banal de voir des gens s'en servir à la télé dans des séries et j'en passe. Enfin bref. Je verrai ça le moment venu, en croisant les doigts pour ne pas avoir à m'en servir si ce n'est pour faire dans l'intimidation et rien d'autre. Je le garde en main, le canon baissé, reportant alors mon attention sur Kahan.

Celui-ci a dû dégoter des clefs sur le garde car je le vois encore avec un trousseau différent à la main. Et il a trouvé un coffre ! Espérons que ce soit bien ce que je crois. Il l'ouvre et en sort un holster et un flingue qu'il fixe à sa ceinture, puis me lance encore quelque chose. Un poignard, qui doit faire un peu moins de vingt centimètres en tout. Sans le moindre étui. Du coup, je m'empresse de dégager de sa trajectoire plutôt que de tenter de l'attraper, puis le ramasse une fois qu'il est tombé au sol pour le glisse à ma ceinture.

 **« Celui-là est à moi, le perd pas. Tu me le rendras quand on sera tiré d'affaire. Et ça, je suppose que c'est ton sac ? »**

Il sort du coffre un sac à main en cuir bordeaux, avec une grande sangle pour le porter en bandoulière ou simplement relâcher sur l'épaule. Ma veste en cuir est même toujours dessus, je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là ! J'acquiesce en le voyant, Kahan referme alors le coffre et m'apporte mon sac, que j'ouvre aussitôt après avoir enfilé ma veste pour voir ce qu'il reste dedans. Tout est présent à priori, même mon téléphone. Tous, sauf la pierre… Mon air déçu n'échappe pas à Kahan.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il te manque quelque chose ?**

 **\- Oui… Quelque chose de très important. Je ne peux pas partir d'ici sans. »**

Il secoue la tête et pousse un soupir exaspéré.

 **« Pour nos affaires, je veux bien, en plus c'était sur notre chemin. Mais là, quoi que tu cherches, c'est non, oublie tout de suite. Même si tu sais où aller, c'est pas un risque que je prendrai. L'absence du type qui est venu m'apporter à manger va se faire remarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Quand ce sera le cas, les marines commenceront doucement à se mettre en alerte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent ici et voient qu'on s'est fait la malle. Là, ce sera infernal, et on aura tous deux intérêt à être le plus loin possible à ce moment là. »**

Je baisse la tête, passant mon sac sur mon épaule, indécise. Je sais bien qu'il a raison. Et je sais d'autant plus que si je tombe sur des soldats de la marine, j'aurai peu de chances de leur échapper, et aucune de les vaincre.

 **« Alors vas-y, échappe-toi. Moi je ne peux pas partir sans cet objet. »**

Mes mots ne contiennent ni force, ni aucune conviction, et nous le savons tous les deux. Mais si je ne récupère pas cette sphère, qu'est-ce que je vais faire… ? Je la vois comme la clef pour rentrer chez moi, je ne peux pas m'en séparer comme ça. Mais pour autant, je ne peux pas non plus la récupérer, je le sais. Si Smoker l'a toujours en sa possession, c'est perdu d'avance. Ce serait même complètement suicidaire d'aller la lui réclamer. Il ne me la donnera jamais, et me renverra gentiment dans ma cellule.

 **« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je t'ai fais sortir pour que tu puisses m'aider, pour qu'on s'échappe tous les deux. Alors tiens-toi à cet engagement et ne va pas faire n'importe quoi toute seule. »**

Sur ces mots, ils tournent les talons et franchit l'autre porte en face de celle que nous avons franchi. Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait la moindre promesse contrairement à ce qu'il dit, mais il ne me laisse pas vraiment l'occasion de répliquer.

Je m'empresse de le suivre, partagée entre l'envie tenter le tout pour le tout au risque de me rater en beauté, ou de suivre Kahan jusqu'au bout en espérant qu'on s'en tire. En fait, je crois que je n'assumerai pas de faire cavalière seule, ni d'avoir assez de sang froid pour ça actuellement. Alors je le suis tel le papillon désespérément attiré par la flamme, trop peureuse à l'idée de perdre le point de repaire et la chance qu'il représente en cet instant. Je n'ai aucune idée s'il sait où il va, mais en tout cas je ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, le suivant de près. Il a dégainé le sabre qu'il a récupéré un peu plus tôt et le garde en main, semble-t-il prêt à fendre en deux le premier marine qui nous tombera dessus. Moi, j'espère naïvement qu'on en viendra pas là, mais ça tient plus de l'impossible que du faisable et j'en ai bien conscience. Progressant aussi furtivement que possible, nous parvenons à un croisement de couloirs sans avoir encore rencontré qui que ce soit sur notre se passe plutôt bien pour le moment, c'est même plus facile que ce je pensais. Trop facile même.

 **« Comment on va sortir de là ? Même si on arrive à atteindre la sortie, on sera à découvert un moment avant de rejoindre la ville et de se fondre dans la masse, ils vont tout de suite nous griller.**

 **\- Je comptais plutôt filer directement au port. On ne peut pas rester sur cette île, et puis il faut que je rejoigne mon équipage.**

 **\- Je pourrais venir ? Juste histoire de quitter cette île, je descendrai à la prochaine et je me débrouillerai. »**

Il me fait vaguement signe que ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter, toujours à l'affût du moindre signe de la présence de marines, puis nous continuons de progresser. Je me doute bien aussi que ce n'est pas à lui que revient la décision d'accepter ou non ma présence sur son navire, mais plutôt à son capitaine. Cela dit, si je peux avoir son appuis, ça pourrait être bien. Il se stoppe soudainement et je manque de percuter son dos, alors qu'il se retourne vers moi, le visage illuminé de ce que je devine être une idée.

 **« On pourrait se faire passer pour des marines. Juste pour sortir de là sans se faire remarquer, en leur piquant des uniformes. Et dès qu'on ne sera plus en vue de leur base, on s'en débarrasse, on regagne le port, et adieu Loguetown ! »**

Je l'observe un instant, atterrée. J'ai moi-même brièvement pensé à une idée de ce genre, avant de me dire qu'un truc aussi simple et enfantin ne fonctionnera jamais. Un peu comme le coup de prendre par surprise un garde entrant dans sa cellule pour ensuite s'échapper, à tout hasard… Chose qui a étonnamment bien marché, mais je mets ça sur le compte d'une confiance excessive du marine concerné, et à la musculature du rouquin ainsi qu'une droite plus développées que les miennes, ce qui est quand même un avantage certain quand on cherche à maîtriser quelqu'un.

 **« Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop simplet comme plan ?**

 **\- D'autant plus, vous seriez bien aimables de ne pas nous prendre pour des incompétents incapables de reconnaître des fugitifs dissimulés sous un uniforme de la Marine. »** nous interrompt derrière nous une voix qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Kahan et moi nous retournons de concert pour voir le sergent Kain – celui qui m'a interrogé un peu plus tôt avant Smoker – nous tenant en joue de son sabre, nous sommant ensuite de déposer nos armes et de nous rendre.

 **« Et si on refuse ? »** ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

 **« Alors je me verrai dans l'obligation d'employer la force…**

 **\- Encore faut-il que tu en ai ! »** rugit Kahan, forçant le soldat à prendre une posture défensive en lui assénant un violent coup de sabre, se plaçant devant moi. Il continue ainsi à lui porter plusieurs assauts dont la violence me laisse pantoise, les bras du marine tremblant un peu plus sous chaque parade, Kahan ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que d'encaisser ses attaques. Le rouquin finit par désarmer le soldat et, à mon grand soulagement, se contente d'envoyer voler son adversaire d'une bonne vieille droite qui le laisse inconscient, plutôt que de le trancher de son sabre. Au même moment, trois autres marines déboulent plus loin au détour d'un couloir, sûrement alertés par le bruit de l'affrontement.

 **« Ok, on laisse tomber la discrétion Gigi, cours !**

 **\- Ça me va ! »**

Je m'empresse de le suivre et s'engage alors une course poursuite avec les trois soldats qui nous somment à leur tour de nous arrêter. Mais bien sûr, comme si on allait s'exécuter… Une détonation suivit d'un sifflement passe tout près de mon oreille et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un bruyant cri de panique, accélérant nettement la cadence, dépassant même Kahan.

 **« Idiote, sers-toi du flingue que je t'ai filé ! »** me crie-t-il alors qu'il s'est arrêté et retourné pour faire face aux trois marins.

 **« JE SAIS PAS M'EN SERVIR, ET ENCORE MOINS VISER !**

 **\- MAIS A QUOI TU SERS ALORS, BORDEL ?! »**

Lâchant une volée de jurons, les mains tremblantes, je pointe le canon de l'arme sur les trois hommes, l'abaissant au niveau de leurs jambes, puis appuie sur la détente alors que ma visée est plus que hasardeuse. Rien ne se produit.

 **« IL FAUT ARMER LE CHIEN, IDIOTE !**

 **\- COMMENT VOULAIS-TU QUE JE LE SACHE, JE VIENS DE TE DIRE QUE JE SAIS PAS UTILISER CE TRUC ! »**

Nous finissons par remarquer que les soldats à notre poursuite se sont arrêtés devant nos braillements soudain, l'air de se demander quel serait le moment opportun pour s'incruster dans notre dispute afin d'accomplir leur devoir sans se prendre une volée de bois vert. Ce moment de flottement passe rapidement dès lors qu'un des leurs s'exclame de nous attraper alors que trois autres soldats viennent les rejoindre. Nous reprenons aussitôt notre fuite Kahan et moi-même, toujours ignorante de comment utiliser l'arme que je tiens toujours en main. Je ferai mieux de la balancer à la tête de nos poursuivants, ça aurait le mérite d'être bien plus efficace que ma misérable tentative de tir !

Kahan bifurque soudainement, m'attrapant le poignet pour que je suive son mouvement, geste qui m'arrache une grimace car je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il dévie ma trajectoire et la sienne si soudainement. De grandes portes nous attendent à l'autre bout du couloir que nous avon pris de justesse ! De grandes portes qui ressemblent bien à une entrée, ou dans notre cas, une sortie ! A cette pensée je sens un regain d'énergie affluer dans mes membres et mon souffle qui commence à se faire sifflant. Je me force alors à pousser toujours un peu plus et plus fort sur mes pieds, suivant Kahan comme son ombre alors qu'il ouvre à la volée ces portes qui nous dévoilent alors l'immensité du ciel au-dessus de nos têtes, comme la promesse de notre liberté retrouvée. La Marine toujours sur nos talons, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous réjouir d'avoir retrouvé un semblant d'espoir pour notre évasion, laquelle sera peut-être aussi brève qu'éphémère.

 **« Ils vont finir par nous rattraper avant qu'on atteigne le centre-ville et qu'on arrive à les semer dans la foule ! On devrait se séparer, on aura plus de chances de leur échapper ! »** s'exclame Kahan entre deux souffles, tandis que je lui réponds de manière plus laborieuse, moins à l'aise que lui dans ma course qui commence à m'essouffler sérieusement.

 **« J'ai plutôt l'impression… Hhha… que tu veux te débarrasser de moi ! Hhha… J'ai aucune chance de m'en tirer seule, je sais pas… Hhha… me défendre !**

 **\- Rah ça, si j'avais su que tu serais plus un boulet qu'une aide, je me serai débrouillé tout seul !**

 **\- La ferme ! Hhraah… On peut encore s'en tirer, j'en suis sûre ! »**

Et comme pour illustrer mes propos et contredire sa remarque sur mon inutilité qui me reste en travers de la gorge, je me force à accélérer mon allure, allant même jusqu'à le dépasser de peu, au mépris du goût métallique que je sens monter dans ma gorge et des battements douloureux de mon cœur qui s'active à me donner les moyens de continuer d'avancer. La volonté est un outil à ne pas négliger, c'est sûrement ce que me dirait à nouveau mon prof de sport en me voyant galoper ainsi, alors que d'habitude en course d'endurance, je traînais toujours les pieds jusqu'à finir par marcher en attendant la fin du cours. Avoir une bonne raison pour courir, autre que celle d'un chrono et d'une performance que l'on vous donne à accomplir, croyez-moi, ça vous donne des ailes et y'a pas besoin de _Redbull_ pour ça !

Nous parvenons finalement au centre-ville, et y semer nos poursuivants se révèle finalement plus compliqué que je ne le pensais car nous ne rencontrons pas la foule espérée sur notre passage. En revanche les quelques personnes qu'on croise ne manquent pas de s'écrier « _Des pirates !_ » en nous voyant arriver à toute vitesse et poursuivit par la Marine. Sur le moment, je me dis que quelque chose cloche, car après tout ce n'est pas écrit sur notre front qu'on est des pirates, surtout moi qui ne le suit pas... Sauf que j'ai pas trop le loisir d'approfondir ma pensée pour le moment !

Kahan renverse tout ce qui a le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, à commencer par quelques étales de magasin trônant sur les trottoirs, me forçant à accélérer l'allure si je ne veux pas me retrouver derrière lui et entravée par le bordel qu'il met et ralenti quelque peu nos poursuivants. Ma course à moi se veut plus fluide, mais tellement plus casse gueule. J'ai l'habitude, ainsi qu'un certain talent sans vouloir me vanter, pour me faufiler à travers les foules compactes et les obstacles, car s'il y a bien un truc que je ne supporte pas, c'est d'être coincée au milieu d'une foule qui piétine. Sauf que d'ordinaire, je le fais d'un pas rapide. Pas en courant. Résultat, j'ai l'impression que je vais me louper à tout moment et m'étaler lamentablement par terre alors que les marines me rattraperont.

Sans crier gare, Kahan m'attrape une nouvelle fois par le bras et me tire dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à celle plus grande où nous courrions. Entraînée par le mouvement, sans arriver à freiner alors que je perds l'équilibre et atterris sur le dos sur une pile de cartons, alors que je sens ma tête qui tourne sur le coup. Je me redresse, avant de regarder d'un air hagard les cartons ayant amorti ma chute. Quant à Kahan, je le vois qui ne quitte pas du regard la rue où nous étions.

 **« C'est bon, on les as semé.**

 **\- Enfin… »**

Et sur ce, je m'avachis au milieu de la ruelle, toujours sur mes cartons, trop épuisée pour dire autre chose et faire l'effort de me remettre debout, le souffle court. Étendue ainsi, je ne vois plus la tête que tire Kahan, mais je devine au son de sa voix qu'il est contrarié alors qu'il reprend la parole.

 **« Par contre il y a des patrouilles dans le coin. Et je crois qu'on va en trouver pas mal plus on va s'approcher du port.**

 **\- Si tu le dis…**

 **\- Tu n'as rien trouvé d'étrange ?**

 **\- Maintenant que tu le dis, si. Que les passants nous aient tout de suite catalogués comme étant des pirates.**

 **\- Et les rues peu fréquentés peut-être ? Là où on est, et même à cette heure-ci, ça devrait être bien plus animé. »**

Maintenant qu'il me fait remarquer l'heure, je me rends compte que le ciel a pris des teintes orangées, bien qu'on discerne toujours du bleu. Bon sang, chez moi il était quasiment 19 heure, et ici le soleil commence à peine à décliner, et c'est seulement maintenant que j'y fais attention. Je devrais être en train de dormir vu tout le temps qui a passé depuis, mais ici la journée se termine à peine. J'étouffe un bâillement dans ma main à cette pensée, comme si toute la fatigue que j'aurais dû ressentir plus tôt venait de s'abattre sur moi d'un coup.

 **« Je pense que c'est mon équipage qui a dû passer à l'action**

 **\- Hein, quoi ? »**

Je redresse le buste et tente de faire un effort de concentration pour écouter Kahan.

 **« Notre capitaine voulait marquer un gros coup en attaquant Loguetown avant notre départ pour Grandline. Avant qu'on ne passe à l'action, nous devions investir progressivement la ville, seul ou par petits groupes, sans nous faire remarquer. Nous avions même voler un navire à des marchants pour pouvoir arriver en ville au plus vite et sans nous faire remarquer. C'est ce que je faisais avant de me faire attraper. Puis après ça, avec un signal bien précis qu'on aurait reçu lorsque tout le monde serait arrivé en ville, le capitaine voulait qu'on attaque et qu'on pille tout ce qu'on pouvait prendre.**

 **\- Heuuu… Ouais ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas déferlé depuis le port et attaqué plus simplement ? Il est peu tordu votre capitaine.**

 **\- Ah ça, t'as pas idée… Et pour ta question, j'en étais pas certain, mais je crois que je sais maintenant. C'était un test.**

 **\- Quel genre de test ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'il voulait faire le tri dans l'équipage, entre ceux qui seraient capables de se débrouiller pour revenir ensuite au navire, et ceux qui se feraient prendre par la Marine. »**

Je fonce les sourcils tout en réfléchissant à cette drôle d'histoire. Car il y a quand même un truc qui cloche dans tout ça.

 **« Mais pourtant on a pas vu de pirates dans le coin, ni de traces de combat. Y'en a même pas qui ont été amenés en cellule pendant qu'on y était encore. T'es vraiment certain qu'ils ont attaqué tout compte fait ?**

 **\- Je pense. Souviens-toi, on a rencontré quasiment aucune résistance pour nous échapper de leur base. Pour moi ça veut dire que la majorité de leurs effectifs sont mobilisés ici, sur le terrain. Et si aucun prisonnier n'a été fait… Peut-être qu'ils les maintiennent autre part, plutôt que de faire des allers-retours à la base, ce qui leur ferait perdre du temps pour boucler le maximum de monde. Peut-être qu'ils sont toujours en train de se battre et d'esayer d'accéder au port. Ou peut-être que… »**

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais je la devine sans qu'il aille plus loin. Peut-être bien que ses compagnons ont été abattus. Mais ni moi, ni lui, n'avons le courage de mettre bout à bout ces mots à voix haute, si bien que je finis par baisser le regard.

 **« C'est normal qu'on trouve rien ici, on est trop loin du port. Je pense qu'ils ont tous dû rester aux environs, y'a déjà pas mal de commerces et de marchandises à piller par là, ils auront pas pris de risques.**

 **\- Et c'est là-bas qu'on doit aller. Donc si on suit ton raisonnement, on va croiser de plus en plus de marines. Super…**

 **\- T'inquiète pas. On est pas leur priorité, je suis même sûr que nos têtes ne leur reviendront pas. Alors si on fait comme si de rien n'était, je pense que y'a moyen de s'en tirer. »**

Sans en ajouter d'avantage, il passe à côté de moi et continue son chemin, alors que je reste assez sceptique. Ce type est naïf, je suis sûre qu'il va nous arriver une tuile… C'est en poussant un long soupir que je me redresse, traînant les pieds pour le suivre, peine remise de notre folle course. Nous avançons en marchant d'un pas rapide, mais assez lent pour qu'on passe pour des gens n'ayant rien à se reprocher et surtout pas à des évadés de taule en cavale. Bien que je tente de l'imiter, Kahan paraît bien plus aux aguets que je ne le suis, sans doute parce qu'il sait déjà quel comportement adopter si on tombe nez à nez avec une patrouille et que celle-ci nous reconnait. J'espère qu'il connait bien la ville car moi, je n'ai aucune idée d'où on se trouve vis-à-vis du port ! Lassée de garder en main le pistolet qu'il m'a confié plus tôt, je décide de le glisser au fond de mon sac.

Les suppositions du rouquin semblent se révéler exactes : plus nous avançons, et plus j'ai l'impression de voir de marines patrouiller. Kahan fait en sorte que nous les évitions et contournions un maximum, mais à deux reprises, nous nous faisons héler par des soldats nous sommant de rebrousser chemin, de rentrer chez nous et d'y rester pour la soirée. Nous finissons tout de même par emprunter la rue qu'on nous interdisait une fois la patrouille passée, et cette fois-ci, je constate que des traces d'affrontement sont bien visibles dans la rue. Désordre, marques de balles au sol ou sur les murs, tâches de sang. Mais c'est autre chose qui va me confronter à cette vérité. Alors que nous allions prendre une autre de ces ruelles étroites pour éviter de croiser une autre patrouille, Kahan s'arrête brusquement devant moi, avant de rebrousser chemin, m'attrapant brusquement par le bras pour me forcer à suivre le mouvement.

 **« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »**

Je ne fais qu'entrapercevoir une forme allongée au sol dans la rue, entourée d'une tâche sombre formant une auréole autour d'elle, mais cette image furtive dont mes yeux se détournent aussitôt suffit à me couper le sifflet. Kahan me pousse fermement en dehors de la ruelle, et nous poursuivons sur un chemin différent. Je remarque avec un temps de retard et une petite absence qu'il n'a pas lâché mon bras.

 **« Ils vont le laisser là… ? »**

Aucune réponse ne me parvient. Cet homme, était-il… ? Peut-être qu'il était seulement blessé, inconscient, qu'on aurait pu l'aider ! Ou peut-être que j'ai mal vu, que ce n'était pas quelqu'un, mais juste un tas de déchets comme les cartons où je suis tombée tout à l'heure… Les deux images semblent se superposer et se confondre dans ma tête, si bien que je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Après tout, je n'ai même pas vu la scène une seconde. Juste une image à la dérobée, dans le mouvement que m'imposait le rouquin pour pivoter sur moi-même et faire demi-tour. Mais des sentiments contradictoires m'empêchent de dire tout cela à Kahan, de lui demander de confirmer ou d'infirmer ce que je crois. Des sentiments égoïstes qui me disent que ce n'est pas le moment, qu'on aurait rien pu faire car on a rien ne serait-ce que pour donner les premiers soins. Qu'il faut d'abord qu'on pense à se tirer de Loguetown, avant de vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Et que si on fait un pas de travers, peut-être qu'on sera les prochains à se retrouver sur le ventre et le nez sur les pavés, dans une ruelle comme celle-là.  
Je finis par me sentir flotter, me laissant guider par Kahan sans la moindre résistante et ne pensant plus à rien si ce n'est à cette question : tout ceci est-il bien réel ?

Nous arrivons finalement près du port, toujours vigilants à la moindre patrouille. Kahan relâche enfin mon bras, sans un mot, et nous nous arrêtons, dissimulés derrière des caisses. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits, redescendant sur terre, mais encore détachée de ce que je vois. Comme l'avait prévu Kahan, ici les patrouilles sont conséquentes, formant presque un cordon de sécurité pour empêcher le moindre pirate de s'enfuir clandestinement sur un navire. D'autres groupes plus petits semblent être en train de vérifier très consciencieusement les personnes et chargements présents sur les navires amarrés. Plus loin, sur les flots cette fois, nous apercevons deux navires semblant s'éloigner de la côte, se confondant presque avec la ligne d'horizon. L'un est incontestablement un bâtiment de la marine. Même s'il est déjà bien loin, j'en suis quasiment certaine à voir ses couleurs. L'autre, je le devine en levant les yeux vers Kahan et en contemplant l'expression de son visage, mais surtout de ses yeux.

 **« C'était celui-là, le navire de ton équipage ?**

 **\- Oui… »**

Il reste silencieux pendant un long moment, alors que je détourne mon regard pour le reposer sur les deux bateaux qui s'éloignent. J'ignore quoi lui dire. Je ne sais même pas dire ce qu'il ressent, s'il est triste, blessé, ou en colère. Pour cette raison, je garde également le silence à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole.

 **« Ils nous ont pas mal compliqué la tâche… On ne pourra pas s'introduire sur un navire en douce comme je le pensais. Ou alors il faudrait attendre que leur coup d'éclat retombe, en espérant que quelques jours y suffisent.**

 **\- C'est trop risqué. Si on attend, la nouvelle que notre évasion va parvenir à toutes les oreilles, et je suis presque sûre qu'ils se mettront à nous rechercher aussi activement que tes camarades. Du moins, en ce qui me concerne… »** déclarai-je piteusement en baissant la tête, suite à quoi Kahan laisse échapper un bref rire sans joie.

 **« Alors notre seule chance, c'est de prendre au vol le premier navire qui commencera à partir. Ça vaut sûrement mieux que de s'éterniser dans cette ville en essayant de s'y cacher.**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut se risquer sur le port, l'air de rien ? Si on se met à courir d'ici vers le premier bateau qui partira, les soldats auront largement le temps de nous voir venir, de comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas, et donc de nous arrêter. Enfin quoique… Ils ne doivent pas tous connaître notre visage, si ? Pas le mien en tout cas je pense. Peut-être le tien.**

 **\- Le mien, peut-être, mais bon... J'ai une prime, mais pas assez intéressante pour qu'on se souvienne de ma tête. Quand tu m'es tombée dessus un peu plus tôt, c'était le hasard, les marines qui te pourchassaient en avait après moi un peu plus tôt auparavant. C'est pour ça que l'un d'eux m'a reconnu. Mais ici, si on se comporte normalement, je pense que tout ira bien. »**

Nous patientons en retrait. Je me repose sur Kahan pour la suite des événements, encore une fois. Quand on sera sorti de là, autant dire que j'aurais une énorme dette envers ce garçon…

 **« Celui-là ! »** désigne Kahan en pointant du doigt un imposant navire qui vient de lever l'ancre et de hisser ses voiles.

Il n'est pas très loin de nous, et nous nous avançons d'un pas rapide vers notre cible. Un marine finit par nous héler, nous demandant de décliner notre identité ainsi que le navire où nous nous rendons. Je me crispe sans pourtant m'arrêter ni même me retourner, faisant celle qui n'a pas entendu. Kahan semble imperturbable imperturbable à mes côtés, ignorant parfaitement le soldat, alors je suis son exemple. Nous entendons le marine hausser la voix et réitérer ses questions.

De brusques éclats de voix me parviennent d'un peu plus loin sur le quai. Je tourne la tête vers tout ce bruit sans pour autant m'arrêter, et vois un attroupement se former, le bruit des sabres s'entrechoquant me parvenant alors que la foule se fait plus compacte et désordonnée. On dirait bien qu'il y a encore des pirates dans le coin qui tentent de s'enfuir, malheureusement leur navire est déjà loin. Je rattrape Kahan pour arriver à sa hauteur et lui parler.

 **« Ce sont tes camarades, non ? Tu ne vas rien faire pour les aider ?**

 **\- Faire quoi ? On est que deux je te rappelle. Si on fonce là-bas, on se fera prendre et on grillera notre chance de nous tirer de là. On ne peut rien pour eux, alors avance. »**

Le rouquin pique alors un sprint, bien déterminé à sauter sur la poupe du navire à ce que je comprends. Je le suis, bien que mes jambes protestent, essayant d'y mettre autant d'énergie et de vitesse que lui malgré la fatigue. Le bateau commence doucement à s'éloigner, guidé par le vent vers l'immensité bleue et mouvante qui s'offre devant lui. Kahan saute le premier, agitant les bras et les jambes en plein vol comme si cela allait lui permettre d'atterrir plus loin. Il réussit en se ramassant lourdement sur ses jambes, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Je le suis de peu, tandis le navire s'éloigne encore un peu plus. A cet instant, mon esprit me rappelle que c'est pour le saut en hauteur que j'étais forte à l'école. Pas celui en longueur.

Je pousse aussi fort et vite que je peux sur ma dernière foulée, avant de me projeter. Ne pas regarder en bas, surtout pas, se concentrer sur mon objectif droit devant. La poupe. Kahan, qui s'est retourné. La poupe du navire, rien que la rambarde fera l'affaire. Mais je constate avec effroi que je n'ai pas assez d'élan. Ou que le bateau s'est déjà trop éloigné. Kahan le comprend lui aussi. Je le vois s'élancer contre la rambarde du navire, tandis que les exclamations du soldat de la marine me parviennent au loin et que la gravité m'attire irrésistiblement vers les flots.

* * *

 **C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt étant donné que les personnages n'ont pas fini de se dévoiler, mais que pensez-vous de Gillian et de Kahan ? La présence d'un autre OC vous dérange ? En soi ça ne changera rien à la présence et au rôle de ce dernier, mais j'aime bien avoir les avis et impressions des lecteurs, c'est utile pour avoir un avis plus objectif que le sien sur l'image que renvoie un OC de lui-même. Bien sûr, il n'y aura pas que des OC dans cette fanfiction, mais pour l'instant ne vous attendez pas à ce que les personnages du manga occupent une place importante dans le premier arc que je dessine. Pour le moment, ils feront des apparitions plus ou moins longues, à l'image de Smoker (que l'on reverra plus tard et plus longtemps, même si j'ignore encore quand). Nous en verrons d'ailleurs d'autres bientôt. Si je possède une idée générale de la trame principale, tout ce qui gravite autour, entre ce début et la fin que je veux dessiner pour mon histoire, est susceptible d'évoluer d'une manière que je ne soupçonne même pas encore moi-même puisque je n'ai rien établi qui soit immuable à ce sujet.**

 **Et aussi, à partir de maintenant, mon rythme de publication se fera plus incertain car je reprends les cours en DUT. Je vais tenter de garder un rythme de deux semaines entre deux chapitres, mais je ne peux pas promettre de pouvoir m'y tenir.**

 **Sur ce, à dans deux semaines !**


	6. Première traversée et choix

**C'est la crise, trop de taf, les études, tout ça, bref. J'ai pas eu l'occasion d'écrire depuis cet été, mais je vous livre quand même l'un des deux chapitres que j'ai sous le coude.**

 **Beaucoup de blablah et pas d'action dans ce chapitre, mais c'était nécessaire. J'espère qu'il ne vous ennuira pas trop.**

 **One Piece ne m'appartient pas, excepté mes OC.  
** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Première traversé et choix  
** **« Quand tu ne sais pas où tu vas, souviens-toi d'où tu viens. » – Proverbe Africain  
**

Le contact de la main de Kahan me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, une prise fragile sur la réalité : moi pendue au dessus des flots, et lui penché sur la rambarde, presque plié en deux sur celle-ci, ne me retenant que par le poignet. Mon seul lien avec le navire, ma seule chance de remonter pour me hisser à bord. Il en a déjà beaucoup fait depuis notre évasion, courant à un rythme soutenu, affrontant des soldats, puis semant ceux à notre poursuite. Et pourtant je le vois donner toutes ses forces pour me hisser et m'amener à lui. Je parviens à m'accrocher à la rambarde, le soulageant en partie de mon poids, avant qu'il ne m'aide à passer par-dessus. Je me laisse tomber sur le ventre sur le plancher, haletante et épuisée, ne prenant même pas la peine de me retourner sur le dos.

 **« … Merci. »**

Merci, et pas seulement pour m'avoir hisser sur le bateau. C'est un merci pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi en un laps de temps record. Mais Kahan ne répond rien. Il ne me regarde même pas. Sans doute commence-t-il à en avoir assez de me sauver la mise pour la 10ème fois de la journée. A sa place, je comprendrai… C'est lui qui a tout fait pour nous sortir de là. Pas une seule fois je n'ai pu lui rendre la pareil ou me montrer utile. Je n'ai été qu'un poids mort sur toute la ligne, et je réalise qu'il aurait très bien pu quitter l'île sans l'aide de qui que ce soit finalement. Et cela me rend profondément mal à l'aise, d'autant que si je m'écoutais, je lui réclamerai bien encore son aide pour un moment.

 **« Faut pas qu'on reste là. Il faudrait qu'on arrive à se glisser dans la cale et s'y planquer, histoire d'être tranquille jusqu'à ce que le navire atteigne une autre île. »**

Son ton est sans chaleur, et reflète la fatigue ou la lassitude qui doit commencer à finalement le gagner. Nous nous levons malgré notre envie semble-t-il commune de rester là et de nous reposer en attendant que le temps passe. Le soleil décline lentement, comme s'il allait volontairement se laisser engloutir par l'étendue d'azur salé qui s'étale sous mes yeux. Je commence à avoir vraiment faim, mais ce n'est rien comparé à mon envie de dormir. La fatigue commence à me coller à la peau comme l'odeur de sueur provoqué par mes efforts physique et le stress de ces dernières heures. Pourtant, je sens que je suis loin d'être au bout de mes peines, que tout ceci n'est même que le début. Je n'arrive même plus à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, et la question de savoir ce que je vais faire maintenant me trotte dans la tête sans trouver de réponse, rebondissant mollement contre les parois de mon cerveau exténué.

A ce que je vois, Kahan trouve encore la force d'être aux aguets, et je le suis alors qu'il se glisse telle une ombre vers le pont. Malheureusement, la chance insolente que nous avons eu jusqu'à maintenant semble s'être brutalement tarie, car on nous repère aussitôt. Et ici, pas question de fuir, c'est pas au beau milieu de l'océan, coincés sur un bateau, qu'on trouvera une échappatoire.

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivés sur ce navire ?** » nous lance un grand gaillard aux bras recouvert de tatouages, tandis qu'un autre homme l'accompagnant ordonne à Kahan de se délester de son sabre. Chose qu'il fait, à mon grand étonnement, moi qui l'imaginait plutôt leur foncer dans le lard comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent depuis notre évasion, alors que nous étions encore dans la base navale.

 **« La fille aussi. Donne-moi ton poignard. »** me fait le blond trapu qui vient de s'emparer du sabre de Kahan, après l'avoir aussi fouillé pour voir s'il ne dissimulait pas d'autres armes. Je baisse bêtement les yeux à ma ceinture, là où j'ai glissé la dague que m'avait prêté Kahan un peu plus tôt. Tiens c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais ça. Je la lui tends volontiers, et il me l'arrache presque des mains, me gratifiant d'un regard méfiant et hostile. Je lui remets également le pistolet qui trainait au fond de mon sac, puis m'attends à ce qu'on passe aux explications de notre présence ici, et éventuellement à avoir encore de nouveaux ennuis pour ma part, mais l'homme qui me rôde autour n'en a semble-t-il pas terminé.

Je pensais qu'on me ferait grâce de la même fouille corporelle que Kahan, étant donné que je suis une femme et que ça se verrait comme le nez au milieu de la figure si je portais d'autres armes, vu mes fringues ne permettent pas de dissimuler quoique ce soit, à part éventuellement ma veste en cuir. J'avais plus que tord. Derrière mon dos, je sens les mains du blond tâter, palper mon corps plus que de raison, et remonter sous mon blouson le long de mes hanches. Sous la surprise, je sursaute et fait volte-face tout en amorçant un geste pour lui en coller une, oubliant ma situation. Mais Kahan m'attrape le poignet avant que je ne commette un geste irréparable et m'attire brusquement à lui, me soustrayant à l'autre homme par la même occasion.

 **« C'est bon, vous voyez bien qu'on a pas d'autres armes sur nous. »** déclare brusquement mon comparse roux de sa voix profonde. Lui et le blondinet s'affronte du regard pendant un instant, avant que le grand tatoué n'intervienne.

 **« Oswald, va chercher le capitaine. Il nous dira quoi faire de ces deux-là… »**

Son comparse acquiesce finalement et nous fausse compagnie tout en emportant notre armement. Pendant ce temps, Kahan a relâché mon poignet. Je me ferai bien toute petite derrière lui, mais je crois que montrer que je suis mal à l'aise ici ne m'aidera pas à avoir la paix. J'espère juste que le reste de l'équipage n'est pas aussi rustre qu'avait l'air de l'être le blondinet, sinon je sens que cette traversée va être sympathique pour moi… Alors que le grand tatoué nous tient à l'œil sans un mot et que d'autres matelots nous lancent des regards curieux ou méfiants en passant de temps à autre près de nous, le blond trapu et un homme à le bedaine de femme enceinte et au tricorne typique de capitaine nous rejoignent. Ce dernier se poste devant nous, croisant les bras au-dessus du ballon qui lui fait office de ventre. L'image de la tante d'Harry Potter gonflant telle une montgolfière effleure brièvement mon esprit, avant d'être soufflée aussi sec par la prise de parole du capitaine.

 **« Hé bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Deux misérables sardines échouées sur le pont de mon navire ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez sur mon navire, les jeunes ?**

 **\- On avait besoin de quitter Loguetown rapidement. Mais avec le remue-ménage provoqué par les pirates, notre bateau n'a pas pu quitter le port, alors dès qu'on a vu le vôtre qui partait, on a saisi l'occasion. »**

Ou ce garçon a l'habitude de mentir, ou il possède bien plus de sang froid que moi dans les situations délicates. A sa place, je n'aurais pas été fichue de dire tout ça clairement, et sans bafouiller. Quoiqu'il en soit, je préfère laisser l'entière parole à Kahan, craignant de jouer involontairement contre nous si je venais à ouvrir la bouche.

 **« Et vous trouvez ça normal peut-être ?**

 **\- Capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? On fait demi-tour et on les confie à la Marine ?**

 **\- Sûrement pas, vu le retard qu'on a déjà pris avec leurs contrôles et leur procédures de sécurité pour s'assurer qu'aucun pirate ne s'était réfugié clandestinement sur le navire, il est hors de question qu'on perde encore plusieurs heures. On s'en débarrassera au prochain port. »**

Non non non, ça va pas ça ! Tant pis, j'amorce un pas pour m'avancer vers eux et tenter de les convaincre pour trouver un arrangement. Mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, Kahan me devance.

 **« J'ai de quoi vous payer le trajet. Comme ça chacun y trouve son compte. »**

Ah bah forcément, tout de suite ça parle d'oseille, et la lueur de dédain dans le regard du capitaine devient soudainement de l'intérêt.

 **« 500 000 berrys pour vous deux.**

 **\- 300 000.**

 **\- Bwahahaha, tu es fou mon garçon ? A moins que ta copine et toi puissiez vivre d'eau salée pendant tout le trajet, vous allez bien devoir manger. Et si on doit vous nourrir, ce sera pas en dessous de 400 000 berrys pour deux bouches.**

 **\- 300 000, et on effectuera les tâches que vous nous confierez.**

 **\- 400 000, gamin, et c'est mon dernier mot. Autrement je vous balance moi-même par-dessus bord. Et pour ce prix-là, vous vous débrouillerez pour trouver un coin où dormir, on a pas de cabine pour vous.**

 **\- Va pour 400 000 berrys. »** rétorque Kahan en acquiesçant brièvement. Une poignet de main scelle leur accord, et je vois Kahan lui donner la somme convenue. Sa bourse en a pris un coup, si j'en juge par la taille qu'elle avait avant, et celle de maintenant. Le capitaine et ses deux hommes s'éloignent alors, nous plantant là tous les deux, le rouquin et moi. Puis il se tourne vers moi, et lâche brusquement : **« Tu me dois 200 000 berrys, t'as pas intérêt à l'oublier. »**

Pendant un instant, je le regarde comme deux ronds de flan, pas totalement sûre de ce qu'il vient de me dire, avant que mon cerveau ne se réveille.

 **« QUOI ?! Mais où tu veux que je trouve cette somme ?! Bon te méprends pas hein, je te suis très reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, n'en doute pas ! Mais je sais absolument pas quand, et si j'arriverai à rassembler cette somme. J'ai même pas un seul et misérable berry sur moi…**

 **\- Je m'en suis douté. Mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout mon temps. Tu me les rendras la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.**

 **\- La prochaine fois ?**

 **\- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais rester près de toi à te tenir la main encore longtemps ? Dès qu'on accostera, je repartirai aussitôt sur un autre navire. »**

Puis sans même me laisser le loisir de lui répliquer, il tourne les talons et s'éloigne vers la proue du bateau. Je le regarde s'éloigner, avec comme un poid sur l'estomac. Bien sûr, je suis bête… Il n'allait pas rester éternellement auprès de moi pour m'aider et me sortir de chaque impasse… Je me sens soudainement très seule, perdue au milieu de cet océan, de ce monde qui n'est pas le mien et où je n'ai pas de place définie. Du haut de mes 20 ans, alors que je commençai peu à peu à m'assumer seule et à apprécier cela, cette liberté que m'offrait ma parcelle d'indépendance que beaucoup d'étudiants obtiennent alors qu'ils doivent partir loin de leur foyer pour leurs études, j'ai subitement peur de tout ceci. Dans mon monde, il y avait mes parents et mes amis pour m'assister en cas de doute ou de problème. Ici, je n'ai rien, ni personne. Je dois partir de zéro et faire moi-même mes choix, et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire, ni comment m'y prendre…

Mes pas me reconduisent tel un zombie à la poupe du navire, là où je m'assois contre la rambarde, laissant mes jambes pendre dans le vide, séparées par une barre. Je regarde la mer s'agiter, elle je me fais brièvement la réflexion que s'il fallait illustrer ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ma tête en ce moment, l'image de cette mer quelque peu agitée sous mes pieds ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Je finis par me perdre dans la contemplation de celle-ci, autant que je me perds dans mes réflexions.

* * *

 **« Ah bah t'es là, toi ! »**

Je sursaute, étouffant un couinement de surprise, puis tourne la tête vers l'arrière pour voir le grand tatoué d'un peu plus tôt me regarder de toute sa hauteur.

 **« Dépêche-toi d'aller donner un coup de main aux cuisiniers, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour peler les patates. La cuisine c'est la deuxième porte à droite quand tu rentres. »**

Je me relève lentement, me dirige sur le pont puis pénètre à l'intérieur du navire. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'en faire le tour pendant qu'on me laissait tranquille, notamment pour me repérer. Mais aussi, pour trouver un coin tranquille où l'on ne viendra pas m'importuner pour dormir. Je débarque alors dans la cuisine, plus grande que je ne m'y attendais. Deux hommes s'y attèlent, l'un s'occupant de légumes, l'autre de poissons. Le premier me hèle et me désigne un espace où m'attendent déjà les patates à éplucher. Magnifique. C'est non moins deux sacs entier de pommes de terre dont je vais devoir venir à bout à moi toute seule. Au moins, une tâche comme celle-ci était dans mes cordes, contrairement à sauver ma peau par mes propres moyens…

* * *

Je me faisais discrète parmi la foule, me faufilant entre les marins avec mon assiette dans les mains. Le repas a été terminé de préparer et servi depuis peu, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de manger dans la grande salle faisant office de réfectoire, en compagnie de parfaits inconnus avec lesquels je ne me sens absolument pas à ma place. Surtout que je n'ai repéré aucune femme dans le lot. D'habitude, être en compagnie masculine ne me dérange pas, loin de là. Mais ici, ce ne sont pas mes camarades de classe, ni des gens de mon âge ou de mon établissement. Ce sont tous des hommes, dont quelqu'un aux manières plutôt rustres, sans vouloir faire ma bourgeoise. Alors je m'éclipse et me glisse hors de la salle. De toute manière, la personne que je cherche n'y est pas. Je finis par m'aventurer sur le pont en compagnie de mon assiette de poisson et de petits légumes, me dirigeant vers la proue. Peut-être que c'est un peu naïf de ma part de penser qu'il y est encore, ou y est retourné après s'être servi. Et pourtant non. Je le vois là, assis en tailleur à même le sol, tourné vers l'océan. C'est sans un bruit que je m'approche de lui et vient m'asseoir à ses côtés.

 **« Dis, tu sais où va ce navire ?**

 **\- A Water Seven. Mais on ira pas jusque là. Il y a plusieurs haltes de prévue pour ravitailler le navire, et leur vieux capitaine ne démord pas, il veut qu'on s'en aille dès le prochain port où ils mouilleront. C'est une petite île, avec une ville de taille moyenne, j'ai oublié le nom. On y sera dans quelques jours. »**

Je souris largement, heureuse de constater qu'il est redevenu bavard et qu'il me parle normalement. Soudainement détendue, je commence à manger avec entrain.

 **« Et toi après, tu sais où tu iras ?**

 **\- J'aimerai retrouver mon équipage.**

 **\- Sérieusement ? Alors qu'ils t'ont… abandonné, en quelque sorte ? Pourquoi tu n'en rejoins pas un autre, plus simplement ?**

 **\- Parce que ça ne se fait pas, idiote. Que je sache, je fais toujours parti de cette équipage, et j'ai juré de servir mon capitaine, alors je ne vais pas baisser les bras si facilement.**

 **\- Oui, mais, enfin… »** Je baisse piteusement la tête vers mon assiette. **« Désolée, c'est juste que je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas été très correct avec toi. Moi à ta place, je crois que je serai en colère d'avoir été manipulé et laissé en arrière… »**

Le silence retombe, et je crains un instant d'en avoir trop dit, de l'avoir vexé. Mais à mon grand soulagement, cela ne dure pas.

 **« Et toi alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Refaire ta vie dans cette ville ?**

 **\- Non, sûrement pas, je ne peux pas…**

 **\- Et pourquoi pas ?**

 **\- Parce que je… dois rentrer chez moi.**

 **\- Alors fait-le. »** me dit-il tout en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple à faire au monde.

 **« C'est pas aussi simple… Il faut d'abord que je récupère un objet que la Marine m'a pris. Sans ça, je ne pourrais pas rentrer.**

 **\- C'est la chose que tu voulais récupérer en restant là-bas, c'est ça ? »**

Je hoche la tête silencieusement. Parler à quelqu'un de tout ça me fait du bien, toutefois je ne compte pas entrer dans les détails. Mon incroyable histoire, je la garderai pour moi, même si cela doit devenir un fardeau. Heureusement, Kahan ne cherche pas à en savoir d'avantage. Il n'essaie même pas de me dire de ne rien tenter d'insensé, ni ne me rappelle ma nullité en combat et mon échec assuré si je me pointai de nouveau à Loguetown pour récupérer mon artéfact, ce dont je le suis reconnaissante. Inutile qu'il remue le couteau dans la plaie, j'ai bien compris qu'actuellement, je ne peux rien faire pour récupérer l'orbe et rentrer chez moi.

 **« Je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se passer, ni comment je vais me débrouiller, mais… Il faut que j'arrive à atteindre Alabasta. Ou Water Seven. Ou peu importe en fait, tant que j'y trouve une certaine personne.**

 **\- Hmpf. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais surtout mieux de retourner sur les Blues. Qu'est-ce que t'irais faire à Alabasta ? Tu sais même pas te défendre, et là-bas, c'est un peu au bord de la guerre civile, tu vois le genre ? »**

Je serre les dents et ma fourchette, agacée par ses paroles. Finalement, il a pas pu s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'il me rappelle mon incompétence celui-là…

 **« Je sais bien, merci. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que j'aille là-bas. »**

L'idée m'est venue alors que j'épluchais les pommes de terre. Qui aurait crû que je serai inspirée par des patates ? Sûrement pas moi. Je me suis rendue à l'évidence : je suis actuellement incapable de récupérer l'orbe. Puis je me suis souvenue que je l'avais prise en photo sous tous les angles, avant de l'acheter. De ce fait, j'ai sous la main et dans les moindres détails… les glyphes qui sont inscrits dessus, et dont j'espère pouvoir tirer des indications sur la façon de réactiver et faire fonctionner cet objet pour rentrer chez moi. Alors, le problème pour traduire ce langage s'est présenté, et j'y ai trouvé la réponse en la personne de Robin. Elle seule peut m'aider à les comprendre. Il faut donc que je trouve le moyen de l'approcher. Heureusement, j'ai encore un peu de temps pour préparer un plan d'approche qui tienne la route, car si Smoker se trouve toujours à Loguetown, c'est que Luffy et sa clique n'y sont toujours pas passé. Ce qui me laisse le temps de choisir le moment opportun pour les approcher une fois que Robin les aura rejoint, car je ne crois pas que la trouver alors qu'elle fait toujours partie du Baroque Works soit une bonne idée. Depuis que j'ai convenu de faire comme ça et qu'un espoir m'est revenu par le biais de ce plan, j'ai quelque peu réussi à me ressaisir. Reste à espérer que tout se passera bien, et que je pourrai en apprendre d'avantage sur le moyen de rentrer chez moi.

 **« Tu sais où tu vas dormir, Gigi ?**

 **\- Pas encore. Et toi ?**

 **\- J'ai trouvé un coin, dans la cale. Y'a de la place si tu veux venir.**

 **\- Heu… Quoi ? Non non, je trouverai un coin, t'en fais pas, haha…**

 **\- … Idiote. J'allais rien te faire, c'était pour toi que je disais ça. Vu que tu sembles même pas capable de te moucher toute seule, t'aurais été capable de passer la nuit sur le pont et de tomber en pleine mer dans ton sommeil, j'en suis sûr…**

 **\- Tu commences à devenir vexant, tu sais ? Enfin merci, je passerai voir ça avec toi. »**

Sans doute doit-il penser qu'encore une fois, je préfère la solution facile plutôt que me débrouiller par moi-même. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'une petite voix me souffle au creux de l'oreille, mais je ne me sens pas la force de faire autrement ce soir. D'autant que c'est sans doute le dernier geste qu'il fait pour moi, autant en profiter. Car une fois qu'on sera arrivé sur cette fameuse île et qu'il aura repris un autre bateau…  
Je serai seule.


	7. Transition

**Le chapitre devait être lus long à la base. Et puis comme ça fait déjà un moment que j'ai délaissé la fic et vous fait attendre, j'ai décidé de couper plus tôt pour publier déjà ce que j'avais écrit depuis un long moment. Ce qui m'arrange aussi quelque part, pour peaufiner la suite et la direction à prendre. Désolée aussi pour le titre peu inspiré, je fais vraiment ça sur un coup de tête, et histoire de montrer signe de vie…**

 **Merci à vous qui suivez encore cette histoire malgré ma lenteur !**

 **One Piece ne m'appartient pas, excepté mes OC.** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Transition**

Le tintement des clochettes accrochées au-dessus de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre, attirant mon attention vers celle-ci s'ouvrant sur une tête rousse qui ne m'est pas inconnue. Cela fait maintenant deux jours que Kahan et moi sommes arrivés sur cette petite île de Grandline, du nom d'Orubossa. La population de celle-ci se concentre principalement dans la ville portuaire où nous nous trouvons, le reste étant recouvert de champs et de pâturages, ainsi que de forêts peu denses. Un endroit pour le moins paisible, et donc assez ennuyeux à mon goût. Mais un endroit où au moins, je me sentais à peu près en sécurité, ce qui n'avait pas toujours été mon impression pendant notre voyage en mer, surtout quand nous sommes arrivés sur Grandline et que nous avons essuyé sa météo capricieuse.

D'ailleurs, ce voyage… J'espère bien que la prochaine fois que je prendrai le large, ce sera sur un bateau où l'on pense un peu plus aux éventuelles femmes qui pourraient se trouver à bord. J'avais passé une semaine sans me laver, à part mes cheveux. **UNE SEMAINE, COMME UN BON GROS GEEK DE WORLD OF WARCRAFT !** La raison à ce manque flagrant d'hygiène est que les douches du navire étaient communes, et qu'en plus de ça je n'avais pas de serviette, ni n'avait osé en demandé. Au bout de trois jours, j'avais craqué, et avait attendu l'heure du midi ou je savais que je ne trouverai personne pour aller me laver au moins les cheveux, en me penchant sous le jet d'eau pour ne pas mouiller mes vêtements. Par contre une douche intégrale, j'avais trop la trouille que quelqu'un débarque à l'improviste pour tenter le diable, surtout sans rien pour me sécher, j'aurais eu l'air maline. Le reste du temps, je m'étais fais discrète, essayant de garder Kahan en vue au cas où, même s'il n'avait pas eu l'air de se soucier de moins pendant le reste du trajet après notre dernière discussion.

Étonnamment, le rouquin ne m'avait pas abandonné après que nous ayons foulé le port. Il était resté plus ou moins à porté, visible, semblant me garder à l'œil de loin lorsqu'il ne me tenait pas compagnie. Je m'en étais réjouis, car bien que je le connaisse très peu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, je me suis habituée à sa présence et à sa relative protection. Ou plutôt, au fait que je me sente en sécurité. Toutefois, je sais bien que cela ne durera pas, et qu'il serait salutaire de ma part d'apprendre à me défendre et à ne pas compter constamment sur lui ou quelqu'un d'autre.

 **« Alors, cet entretien ? »** me fait-il, alors que je lâche un soupir à sa question.

 **« Pour l'instant, je fais toujours chou blanc. Le gérant m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de serveuse ici, que je devrais plutôt aller voir les établissements sur le port.**

 **\- Je te l'avais dit.**

 **\- Oui, je sais, mais j'espérai trouver quelque chose dans un coin plus tranquille que là-bas… Mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix je pense.**

 **\- Tu trouveras, je m'inquiète pas. Tu devrais bien au moins arriver à faire ça, c'est pas sorcier de prendre commande et de porter des plats. »**

Ses piques n'ont pas cessé, autant dire qu'il doit me voir pour une parfaite incapable, à s'acharner comme ça… J'ai appris à les ignorer. C'est ça, ou m'énerver après lui.

 **« Suis-moi, il faut qu'on parle.**

 **\- C'est gentil de te soucier de savoir si je n'ai pas encore d'autres bars et auberges à écumer dans le coin pour trouver du boulot… »**

Visiblement, lui aussi a décidé d'ignorer ce que je dis et qui ne lui plaît pas, car il m'entraîne par le poignet en dehors du restaurant, sans même prendre la peine de me répondre. Nous nous éloignons dans une ruelle déserte, et je remarque alors qu'il transporte un sac négligemment accroché à son épaule.

 **« Tu pars aujourd'hui, c'est ça… ?**

 **\- Ouais. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je voulais te voir. Regarde. »**

Il plonge la main dans son sac et me tend une feuille froissée, dont je m'empare. Mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur et d'effroi en voyant ce qui figure dessus.

 **Gillian Guibert  
10.000.000 B**

 **« C'est pas vrai…**

 **\- Et si. C'est le prix à payer pour t'être évadée et avoir sauvé ta peau. C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont commencer. T'as vraiment intérêt à apprendre à te battre si tu veux pas te faire chopper par le premier mercenaire qui vient ou par la Marine.**

 **\- Tu crois que je devrais quitter l'île, moi aussi ?**

 **\- Non, pour l'instant tu crains rien je pense. C'est calme ici, et y'a pas de base navale. Puis t'as vu ta prime ? Ils ont du voir que tu savais pas t'battre. C'est pas ta tête qu'on risque de voir placardé dans toutes les villes. Par contre, si tu pars comme tu voulais le faire, ce sera peut-être pas la même chose ailleurs, dans une plus grande ville… »**

J'acquiesce silencieusement à ses paroles, fixant encore l'avis de recherche dans mes mains tremblantes. Ça y est, je suis fichée, comme tous les grands bandits de One Piece… A ceci près que je n'ai rien de grand, et que je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire non plus. En plus de ça… Ma photo est vraiment à chier. Vu la tête que je fais et mes cheveux en pagaille, je suppose que ça vient d'une image du système de surveillance de la base navale de Loguetown, alors qu'on courrait comme des fous pour s'échapper. Ça me fait un soucis à gérer en plus. Alors que mes yeux fixent toujours ma photo, Kahan me tend quelque chose sous mon nez. Le poignard qu'il m'avait prêté plusieurs jours plus tôt et qu'il avait récupéré après notre descente du navire marchand. Cette fois-ci, il est dans son étui, avec même une sangle pour l'attacher. Je relève la tête vers Kahan, pour être certaine de son geste.

 **« Prend-le.**

 **\- Mais… J'avais cru comprendre qu'il était important pour toi.**

 **\- Prend-le, c'est tout. Je survivrai sans. Toi en revanche, c'est moins sûr.**

 **\- Tsss… Toujours le mot qui fait plaisir, hein ? Merci. »**

C'est toujours ça comme arme, et c'est bien mieux que ma droite faiblarde en comparaison de celle du rouquin. Surtout que je ne me sens pas de me procurer un sabre ou un flingue. Ces armes sont bien trop chères, et je ne sais pas m'en servir. Même si elles possèdent un potentiel de dissuasion, je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant pour qu'elle représente un avantage plus qu'un inconvénient. Quand on porte une arme, quelle qu'elle soit, il vaut mieux savoir s'en servir. Une dague comme celle-ci, c'est déjà bien plus dans mes cordes, même si j'ignore encore si j'aurais le courage de m'en servir contre une personne en dernier recours.

Alors que je sors de mes pensées et tente d'attacher correctement la dague autour de ma taille de façon à ce qu'elle soit dissimulée par ma veste en cuir, j'entends les pas du rouquin s'éloigner de moi sans crier gare.

 **« Kahan !**

 **\- Quoi encore ?**

 **\- Merci pour tous… Et bon voyage. »**

C'est sans même se retourner une dernière fois en arrière qu'il reprend sa route, ne daignant pas répondre à mes paroles. Je le regarde s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il échappe à ma vue en disparaissant à un croisement. Je finis par lâcher un soupir, me résignant au fait que désormais je vais devoir faire sans lui. Allez, il est temps de se ressaisir !

* * *

Deux mois et demi ont passé. Deux longs mois pendant lesquels, j'ai finalement trouvé un travail dans une auberge, sur le port. L'endroit que je voulais éviter car je savais que le travail y serait très soutenu, puisque au plus près de la clientèle potentielle que représente les voyageurs. Finalement, je n'ai as eu le choix. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de subvenir à mes besoins et que je trouve un trivialités parfaitement banales qui pourraient presque me blaser quand je pense au fait que je suis dans One Piece et qu'il y a un millier de choses plus intéressantes à voir et faire dans ce monde, mais elles sont néanmoins nécessaire si je veux survivre et avoir une chance de retrouver mon vrai chez-moi.

Au moins, mes collègues et le gérant sont facile à vivre et toujours très chaleureux. Ce dernier à même accepté que je squatte gratuitement les combles de l'établissement, pourvu que je ne compte pas mes heures de travail. Peu confortables et bas de plafond, ça pourrait m'insupporter si je devais y rester pour autre chose que dormir, mais je n'ai pas le luxe d'avoir beaucoup de temps libre depuis que je travaille ici. Ou plutôt, le peu que j'ai me sert à récupérer de mon travail épuisant, par des siestes ou un repos réparateur bien mérité. Toute la journée debout, à piétiner, et à servir les clients aux heures des repas, et même entre les deux, à transporter des plats ou des plateaux entiers de vaisselle sale. C'est bien plus physique que ça en a l'air, d'être serveuse, surtout dans un établissement très fréquenté.

Au moins, plongée dans le travail comme je le suis, je ne passe plus mon temps à ruminer mes pensées, et à me demander ce que je vais faire et comment m'en sortir. Et pourtant, si j'avais le temps d'y penser, j'aurais de quoi… Bientôt trois mois que je suis là, dans ce monde. Souvent le soir, je suis bien trop fatiguée pour que mes pensées m'empêchent de m'endormir comme une masse. Mais parfois, je me demande comment mes amis ont pu prendre ma disparition. En sont-ils bouleversés, inquiets ? Sans doute. Pensent-ils à moi en ce moment, comme je pense à eux ? Et ma famille… On pense toujours qu'on aura le temps avec ses proches. Le temps de se réconcilier par exemple. Quand on part quelque part, on ne s'imagine pas ne plus pouvoir rentrer chez soi ou être dans l'incapacité de contacter ses proches. Alors on se dit qu'on verra plus tard, à notre retour et que les choses s'arrangeront. Quand je pense que j'ai quitté la France avec mes amis en laissant derrière ma mère fâchée contre moi, et qu'on a du ensuite lui apprendre ma disparition soudaine, ça me rend malade.

A chaque fois que je pense à ça, je suis terriblement tentée de prendre le premier navire pour Loguetown afin de récupérer l'artefact et tenter de rentrer chez moi. Sans doute que si j'avais plus de cran et de courage, j'aurais déjà pu quitter cette île et avancer dans ma quête. Mais je n'ai pas ces deux choses en moi… Alors me voilà encore sur cette petite île, à mettre de l'argent de côté de manière à pouvoir voyager et survivre pendant quelques temps, en espérant que cela soit suffisant. J'ai décidé de partir une fois ma prochaine paie en poche, car l'attente ici me tue à petit feu. Je surveille le journal tous les jours, à l'affût de l'article qui me signalera le passage de Luffy à Loguetown, mais pour l'instant, rien à signaler. Je sais pourtant que ce sera cette année et que je ne l'ai pas loupé, mais j'ignore si je vais devoir attendre encore longtemps.

Finalement, je me suis décidée pour aller à Alabasta. Je pense ne pas m'être laissée influencée par la perspective d'avoir une petite chance de croiser Ace, en bonne fangirl que je suis. Même si c'est bien tentant il faut dire. Alabasta risque d'être un peu dangereuse sûrement, avec la guerre civile, et je supporte mal la chaleur en plus de ça. Mais au moins, là-bas, je saurais où aller et quoi faire, contrairement à Water Seven qui est un arc que je connais beaucoup moins bien. Si je vais là-bas, ce sera quasiment en aveugle. Et puis honnêtement, la perspective de peut-être tomber nez à nez avec le CP9 ne m'enchante pas beaucoup.

Enfin bref, pour l'instant, j'ai du travail qui m'attend !

* * *

 **« Tenez monsieur, votre bière, bien fraîche comme il faut !**

 **\- Merci bien ma p'tite !**

 **\- Remet m'en une à moi aussi, ma jolie ! »**

Encore une nouvelle journée bien agitée. Il est à peine midi et la salle est déjà bondée, remplie de marins ayant fraîchement amarré quelques heures plus tôt. Ils sont souvent braillards et bon vivants, comme ceux d'aujourd'hui. Loin d'être désagréables en général, mais parfois un peu trop portés sur les petits surnoms affectueux… Cela dit, je préfère ça à ceux qui se montrent parfois trop entreprenants. Les premières fois, j'étais tellement gênée, peu habituée à voir des hommes se comporter ainsi avec moi, partagée entre l'envie de leur en coller une et ma conscience qui me disait que je ne pouvais pas frapper comme ça un client… Heureusement, le tenancier, et même les autres garçons de l'établissement, font très attention à ce genre de choses et n'hésitent pas à intervenir. Dans les débuts, je leur étais reconnaissante de me débarrasser de ce genre de fardeaux. Maintenant, je prête moins attention à ce genre de comportement, et j'ai appris à les refroidir diplomatiquement sans trop les froisser. C'était ça, ou la bonne vieille technique de ma main dans leur grande gueule. Ce qui n'aurait sûrement pas été une bonne idée, puisqu'ils n'ont en général rien de comparables à des blanc-becs ou des chochottes.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis bien contente lorsque mon patron me propose un petit quart d'heure de pause pour apaiser mes pieds déjà brûlants à force de courir partout. Il en profite même pour me passer le journal du jour. C'est devenu une sorte de petit rituel entre nous, qu'il me donne son exemplaire du journal après l'avoir lu. Je passe la porte arrière de l'auberge où l'on récupère normalement les livraisons et m'assoie à même les pavés qui jonchent le rue, dépliant le journal. Mon regard parcourt les dernières nouvelles, avant de se figer sur un événement bien précis, prenant place à Loguetown, mentionnant la fuite d'un certain pirate ainsi qu'une tempête inhabituelle sur la ville… **ENFIN !** Luffy a finalement fait des siennes là-bas !

 **« JE VAIS POUVOIR PARTIR, ENFIN ! »** que je gueule un grand coup tout en me relevant, tenant le journal devant moi à bout de bras.

Rien à foutre qu'on me dévisage bizarrement dans la rue, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment, trop longtemps que je suis partie de chez moi ! Journal sous le bras, je détale comme un lapin à l'intérieur de l'auberge, zappant complètement ma pause et hélant mon patron.

 **« DUKE ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »**

L'intéressé débarque alors de la cuisine, plusieurs plats prêts à être portés en salle.

 **« Ça ne peut pas attendre ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, maintenant ! Est-ce que tu sais si parmi tous les marins qu'on a, certains se rendent à Alabasta ?**

 **\- Il me semble bien, oui. Essaie la table trois. »**

Et il me plante là, allant vers la salle où est regroupé la clientèle. Je trottine derrière, ne comptant pas en rester là. Maintenant que j'ai eu le signal que j'attendais, il n'est plus question de rester ici. Il me faut des réponses, et au plus vite, que ce soit pour partir d'ici, ou pour rentrer chez moi. Duke ne l'avouera jamais, mais il laisse toujours traîner ses oreilles lorsqu'il fait le service, alors je lui fais confiance à propos de l'info qu'il m'a donné, et me rend directement à la fameuse table trois. Elle est située près de l'entrée, juste en face d'une fenêtre. Cinq hommes y sont attablés, et je me souviens les avoir servi récemment.

 **« Messieurs, avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut ? »** leur dis-je en guise d'approche, un parfait sourire commercial tout droit sorti d'une pub pour _Colgate Total_ , talent à l'utilité certes limitée, mais qu'on finit par acquérir quand on cherche à avoir le maximum de pourboires. Une unanimité affirmative laisse place à ma question, alors j'en profite pour entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

 **« On m'a dit que votre navire se rendait à Alabasta, c'est vrai ?**

 **\- Tout à fait, d'moiselle. On va y livrer des marchandises, surtout d'la nourriture en fait.**

 **\- Un navire marchant, formidable ! Et vous repartez quand ?**

 **\- Dans une heure ou deux, j'dirais. Faut pas qu'on traîne, ou certains produits risquent de s'abîmer, et on a encore un bout de chemin à faire.**

 **\- Dîtes, vous croyez que je pourrais monter à bord avec vous ? Je dois me rendre à Alabasta et c'est très urgent…**

 **\- J'peux voir avec le capitaine, et s'il est d'accord, on r'viendra vous chercher. Vous en dîtes quoi ?**

 **\- Ce serait parfait ! Merci beaucoup ! »**

Bon, ça c'est fait. Enfin il faut encore que leur capitaine accepte, mais au premier coup d'œil, ces gars-là m'ont déjà l'air plus agréables que les premiers avec lesquels j'ai fait route. Reste à espérer que ce soit aussi le cas de leur capitaine. Une fois arrivée sur place, j'aurais pas mal d'avance sur Luffy et son équipage. Je compte en profiter pour affiner mon plan et repérer les lieux afin de ne pas me retrouver bêtement perdue une fois sur place comme le serait un certain épéiste aux cheveux semblables à du gazon, une fois où il sera temps pour moi de passer à l'action… Mais chaque chose en son temps ! Pour l'heure, il faut que j'avertisse Duke de ma démission. Je l'intercepte alors qu'il allait semble-t-il prendre sa pause, l'invitant à ce que nous allions tous deux dehors.

 **« Alors, tu as été leur parler, à ces marins ?**

 **\- Oui, et ils vont bien à Alabasta. »**

Duke se contente de hocher la tête en guise de réponse, puis allume la cigarette qu'il vient de sortir. C'est au moment où il expire la première bouffée de fumée cancérigène que je me décide à reprendre.

 **« Je vais partir. Dans quelques heures, tout au plus.**

 **\- A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu depuis tout à l'heure. Tu vas nous manquer.**

 **\- Désolée… J'aurais voulu te prévenir plus tôt, mais je n'avais pas vraiment moyen de savoir quand je partirai. J'ai un peu l'impression de partir comme une voleuse en te mettant au pied du mur. Si tu veux faire une retenue sur mon dernier salaire, je comprendrai… »**

Un nuage de fumée m'enveloppe soudainement le visage, me faisant tousser et grimacer. Je distingue un coup d'œil agacé de la part de Duke alors que la fumée se dissipe.

 **« Je t'ai dis que tu allais nous manquer, pas que je t'en voulais. Et puis, tu n'es pas la première tu sais ? Je sentais bien que tu ne resterai pas toute ta vie ici, quand tu es venue me demander du travail. Promet-moi juste de faire attention à toi. Et bien sûr, repasse quand tu veux. »** sourit-il, me réchauffant le cœur, quelque part. Je n'ai sans doute pas voulu le voir plus tôt, par crainte de trop m'habituer à cet endroit, mais il est vrai que j'ai fini par l'apprécier lui et mes collègues, par m'attacher à eux. Ce que je ne veux pas, même si d'un autre côté, savoir que d'autres personnes que mes proches se soucient de moi et m'apprécient, me fait me sentir moins seule dans ce monde-là.

 **« Merci, Duke…**

 **\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, avant ton départ. Je vais te donner ta paie pour ton temps de travail de ce mois-ci. Profite-en pour aller chercher les quelques affaires que tu as là-haut. »**

J'acquiesce, rentrant à l'intérieur et grimpant en trombe l'escalier, montant jusqu'aux combles. Mes possessions se résument à bien peu. Ma veste de cuir noir. Les vêtements de chez moi, que je m'empresse de troquer avec l'uniforme de travail que je porte. Un second ensemble acheté ici, un simple pantalon noir et un t-shirt bordeaux. Mes tongs, que j'ai délaissé au profit d'une paire de chaussures semblables à des docks, achetées ici aussi. Et mon sac, qui contient pèle-mêle, mon téléphone que je garde constamment éteint désormais, un paquet de mouchoir, mes écouteurs, un rouge à lèvre, ma brosse à cheveux, mes papiers et cartes de fidélité, mes clefs de maison, des livres sterling, de vieux _Tic-Tac_ , un appareil photo instantané, une boîte d'aquarelle avec un pinceau et un calepin fait exprès pour, des miettes de pain ou que sais-je, et pour finir… Une boîte d'allumettes.  
Oui, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand on va avoir besoin d'allumettes. Surtout quand on ne fume pas, qu'on a pas de gaz à allumer, ou qu'on a pas de bougie. Hm, bref…

Je plie vite fait ma tenue de rechange et la glisse dans mon sac. De toute manière, peu importe le soin que j'y apporterai, elle sera fripée à tous les coups ! Puis je finis par redescendre avec mes affaires, mon uniforme dans la main. Mauvaise surprise au départ, j'ai fini par l'adopter car il n'est en rien vulgaire ou osé, et évite à mes vêtement d'être salis ou de prendre les odeurs de bouffe qui finissent par nous coller à la peau à force de faire des sauts incessants dans les cuisines. Il va droit au sale avec ceux des autres, puis je me dirige dans la salle principale, qui commence peu à peu à se vider. Les marins de la table trois sont partis entre temps. Ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils tiennent parole, mais ça m'avait l'air d'être de bons gars.

Duke m'interpelle, me donnant alors ma paie et m'offrant un verre de jus d'orange, mon pêché mignon à moi, qui n'aime pas l'alcool. Je le sirote pensivement, alors que Duke reprend le travail, réfléchissant au voyage qui m'attend. Avant, chez moi, être entourée d'hommes ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. J'ai tendance à mieux m'entendre dans un groupes d'hommes que de femmes. Sûrement mon côté un peu geek et garçon manqué, bien que ce dernier se soit atténué et que je sois devenue bien plus féminine… Mais ici, c'est différent. Depuis mon emprisonnement, ma fuite, et le comportement peu amical de l'équipage qui nous a accueilli Kahan et moi. Les gens de ce monde ne sont pas des sauvages bien sûr, mais pour autant, nous n'avons pas le même rapport à la violence je trouve. Je réalise que je me trouve bien loin du cocon protecteur que constitue la société où j'ai grandi. Chez moi, le danger le plus grand que j'ai eu à affronter, c'est celui de traverser la route sans me faire écraser, ou justement de conduire sans écraser qui que ce soit. Ici, j'ai l'impression que le danger est **partout**. Peut-être parce que je perçois mal de qui, d'où, et sous quelles formes il peut se présenter…

Des bruits de pas dans mon dos attirent mon attention, me sortant de mes pensées. C'est le marin m'ayant adressé la parole tout à l'heure qui est de retour !

 **« Le Cap'taine est d'accord pour que tu montes à bord. Il est même prêt à t'offrir le voyage, pourvu qu'tu fasses ta part de travail sur l'navire. C'est que c'est pas non plus un bateau d'plaisance. »** dit-il en ajoutant sa dernière phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie. J'hoche la tête, criant victoire intérieurement. Il faudra que j'aille le remercier, ce capitaine. Au moins, lui ne cherche pas à me plumer comme l'a fait sans se gêner celui que nous avions rencontré Kahan et moi.

 **« Aucun soucis ! Par contre je n'y connais rien en navigation ou sur ce qu'on fait sur un navire…**

 **\- T'inquiète donc pas pour ça gamine, y'a bien d'aut' choses à faire qui seront dans tes cordes ! »**

Puis finalement nous partons, moi avec pour seul bagage, mon sac à main. Jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour voyager si léger, moi qui est plutôt du genre à partir avec deux grosses valises même si c'est juste pour un week-end…


	8. ANNONCE

**ANNONCE**

* * *

Hey, comment allez-vous ? On se connait peut-être, non ? Ou pas, mais c'est pas grave, c'est l'occasion !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette fanfiction devrait revenir avec l'été. J'ai toujours le 8ème chapitre qui prend la poussière depuis au moins un an sur mon pc et s'il n'est pas terminé, cela ne saurait tarder d'ici une semaine ou deux peut-être. Tout dépendra du temps que je prendrais à me remettre en tête la trame narrative que j'avais prévu. En tout cas, j'ai déjà sorti le plumeau sur les chapitres déjà publiés afin d'y apporter quelques corrections, notamment orthographiques (les derniers chapitres étaient une horreur, j'ai honte de vous avoir fait lire une chose pareille).

Pour ceux qui n'attendaient plus la suite, je m'excuse mais vous connaissez sûrement aussi bien que moi les aléas de la vie et les priorités qui passent avant une fanfiction. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous ne tarderez pas à les découvrir un jour ou l'autre.

Et pour ceux qui n'ont encore jamais entendu parler de cette fanfiction, je dirais que c'est le moment de la découvrir ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, me transmettre vos impressions qu'elles soient positives ou critiques, vos attentes et suppositions sur la suite de l'histoire et les personnages que mon OC rencontrera (ou pas), c'est toujours intéressant à lire !

Bonne journée à vous, et à bientôt !


End file.
